Inseparable
by nileylooover
Summary: I cant think of a better summary so... please just read it. it's my 2nd fanfic and i hope you'll like it. NILEY love!
1. introduction to INSEPARABLE

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! =)**

* * *

**TITLE: INSEPARABLE**

**_Starring:_**

**_Miley Ray Stewart_**

**_Nick Grey_**

Miley Stewart is living a simple life. Nick Grey is in a band called "Connect three" with his two brothers. He is Miley's ex-boyfriend and he's now Miley's bestfriend. They know that deep in their hearts, there's still love for each other. Miley's current boyfriend, Justin forbids Miley to talk to Nick but she sneaks behind his back because Nick is a good friend and she can't bear to lose a guy like him. What will happen if they all meet in a club and Justin tries to do something off limits to Miley. Will Nick save her?

_**You know when the sun forgets to shine**_  
_**I'll be there to hold you through the night**_  
_**We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight**_  
_**And even when we're miles and miles apart**_  
_**You'll still be holdin' all of my heart**_  
_**I promise it will never be dark**_  
_**I know..we're inseparable**_

_**I would give it up**_  
_**To never let you fall**_  
_**Cuz you know we're inseparable**_  
_**I would give it all**_  
_**Just to show you I'm in love**_  
_**Yea you know we're inseparable**_

* * *

(A/N: This is my new story. Actually it's a bit old. I started it last year. LOL. That's why the third wheel is still Justin. I'll try to put Liam in my story in the future chapters. I hope y'all like it!)


	2. Ch1: I'll be there to hold you

CHAPTER1

Nick and Miley were ex lovers but after few months of not speaking to each other, they became friends. Good friends. They text each other even though Justin told Miley not to text him. One night, the Grey Brothers went out to a club and they saw Miley there with Justin. _**(A/N: this club is not the one which is bad… it's like more of a bar… with benefits. LOL)**_ They greeted each other and walked away politely. Miley texted Nick.

Miles:  
Nick. Im surprisd ur here.

Nick:  
me too. Its my 1st tym here. Anyway.. stay awy frm alcohol miles.

Miles:  
its my 1st too. Justin realy wntd me to com wd hm. I dnt knw wats gotn into hm. Yes mr. Jonas il stay awy frm those liquors.

Nick:  
oh. If u nid help. im here ok? txt me f sumthns wrong. I wont leave. K?

Miles:  
thanks Nick. xD

Nick never let his eyes get off of Miley. That Justin might do things to her that is beyond limit. He saw him get close to her and kiss her. Then they are starting some little make out session. They were kissing and she's responding. I closed my eyes and excused myself to go to the washroom. I hate that Justin guy.

**Mpov.**

We were kissing and I felt him pull me closer to his body. He touched my leg... my neck… and his mouth went down to my neck. That's when I pushed him off gently.

_" Justin no... Stop..."_

He stopped and smiled at me.

_"Oooops. Sorry babe. Hey wanna see the facilities of this club? Cmon upstairs. I'll show you."_

We went upstairs. I searched at the crowd for Nick but I couldn't find him. Omg I don't know where Justin is taking me.

He led me in a room. I sat on the bed.

_"Wait here babe. I'll just use the comfort room." _He kissed my cheek and went inside the comfort room.

This gave me time to call Nick. He answered quickly.

_"Miles where are you?"_

_"I don't know what to do. I'm upstairs. Room 201, help me Nick. Come and get me here now please."_

_"Ok miles. I'll be there quick."_

Just then, Justin got out of the bathroom. I heard him lock the door. I gulped.

_"Justin. I wanna go home... "_

He sat next to me on the bed and touched my cheek.

_"Hey we just got here."_

Oh my God, Nick where are you.

_"I'm tired."_

_"Don't worry baby. You just need to lie down there and I'll do all the work."_

Sh**! I'm in bigggg trouble!

_"Huh?"_

Suddenly his lips crashed into mine. He pushed me down. He kissed my mouth, my face, my neck. He placed himself on top of me and pulled my dress up so that my body will be exposed to him. He touched my bare skin. I wanted to scream.

_"Justin, no, I'm not ready."_

_"You don't have to be ready Miley. Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."_

_"Nooo! Stop! Please! Stop! I'll scream!"_

_"Don't do that. I'll hurt you... Just be a good girl..."_

He pinned my hands on the bed and he kissed me. I can't push him off me. I cried. He's too heavy. He touched my chest. I flinched. I jerked away his hand.

_"Stop doin' that Miley. I know this is what you want. I'll please you. Don't worry."_

I felt his hand part my legs and touched me. I screamed… and there goes the knock of the door.

_"Miley! Are you there?"_

I heard Nick's voice so I yelled for help.

_"Nick! Help!"_

I heard Nick yelling outside.

_"It's locked! Miley's in there! We've got to break this door! Now!"_

Justin covered my mouth and he started to touch my bare legs. I shivered when I felt his hand go beyond its limitation. He touched me there. I screamed and cried. I can't get him off me.

_"Stop. Justin stop! It hurts! Stop!"_

Just then, I heard Nick scream my name.

_"Miley! Miley!"_

I heard a loud bang. They destroyed the door. They took him off me and I quickly covered myself with my dress. I cried. Shaking. Nick ran to my side to embrace me. I hugged him tight and I cried. Joe and Kevin rushed to my side and touched my back to soothe me. Nick placed me on his lap and hugged me close to him.

_"Sshhh its okay miles. You're safe now. Nobody's going to hurt you."_

_"Nick, get me out of here. Take me home."_

_"okay... Calm down, Mi." _He touched my face and wiped my tears.

_"I'm here. I won't leave you."_

My whole body shook as I cried really hard. Joe took off his coat and gave it to Nick.

_"Here... 'Lemme cover you."_

He covered my body with Joe's coat and I felt warm but I didn't stop crying.

_"Is hhe ggonee?"_

_"Yes. The security took him. You're safe now don't worry."_

_"Thank you guys…"_

I smiled at them. God, they were good brothers.

_"Hey we won't let anyone hurt our Miley…"_

I smiled then I clutched Nick's polo to snuggle closer to his chest. He touched my hand..

_"Let's go home..."_

He carried me and went downstairs then outside the bar, there waited their van. We went in and we sat on the second set of seats. I'm still curled up on his lap and I haven't stop sobbing. I placed my hands on his neck and his shirt and I lifted myself to a slight sitting position on his lap. His arms were around my back and the other on top of my legs. I rested my head on his shoulder near to his neck. He spoke softly in my ear.

_"Are you okay? Hey don't cry..."_

_"Yeah.."_

_"Did he hurt you?"_

_"Well... Kinda..."_

_"He touched you?"_

_"Yes... He touched me EVERYWHERE. I was hurt."_

He wiped her tears.

_"Oh... I hate that guy..."_

_"And I wanted to curse him."  
_

**No one's POV:**

Miley smiled.. Nick touched her face.

_"Hey there's that smile…"_

She blushed.

_"…and that blush."_ Nick added.

_"Oh shut up..."_

They giggled.

_"Thank you Nick. For saving me..."_

_"Oh it's ok. I mean I know that it's important to you.. We both know that..."_

_"Right..."_

Miley yawned.

_"Sleepy?"_

_"Kinda…"_

He tightened his grip on me.

**NPOV**

_"Go to sleep miles."_

_"Would you help me explaining this to mom and dad?"_

_"Sure miles. Just take a rest."_

She placed her hand on my chest then she closed her blue eyes.

We're already outside their house after an hour or so. I told Joe to call TIsh and tell her that Miley's with us. They got the gate opened for us. We went out of the van, I carried Miley and we went inside the house. Her mom is waiting in the living room. She spoke first.

_"Oh my god what happened?"_, asked a worried mother.

_"She fell asleep…"_, said Joe.

_"Where's Justin? He's with her when they left here. Hey c'mon lets go to her room."_

Tish must've been confused right now. I mean, Miley went out with her boyfriend… OH… EX-boyfriend then came back with me and my brothers. So… we went to her room and Tish started asking questions and I don't know how to answer them appropriately.

_"What happened?"_

_"Miley almost got... Raped... by Justin..."_

Tish's eyes got wide.

_"Oh my god... Is my baby girl okay?"_

I laid Miley on the bed.. Tish kissed her daughter... And she touched Miley's face... I took off Miley's shoes and sat on the bed... Miley slowly opened her eyes and Tish immediately asked her daughter if she's okay.

_"You ok baby girl?"_

_"Yes I'm ok mom…"_

She hugged Miley.

_"Oh I won't let that guy come near you. Ever."_

_"Oh momma…"_

_"Nick.. Would you get some wet towel for Miley?"_, Tish asked politely and of course I said, okay.

_"Sure Tish…"_

Her mom took off her dress and got her into a white shirt and shorts. I went back to give her the wet towel... She wiped her body with the wet towel... I watched Tish take care of Miley then I heard her ever soft voice.

_"Is Nick still here?"_

_"Yes he's here miles."_

_"Mom please. Let him stay here tonight. I'm scared to sleep by myself…"_

_"Ok sweetie... Goodnight. I love you."_

_"Love you too mom. We'll talk about it tomorrow."_

She kissed Miley and left.

**No one's pov**

_"Nick... Come here..."_

_"Hey..."_

Nick went to the bed and lay beside her. He touched her brown hair and kissed her eyes.

_"Have a good sleep miles."_

_"Hmmm. Don't leave..."_

_"I won't go anywhere away from you…"_

He touched her cheek. Miley touched his hand, and they fell asleep.

It was 2 am when Nick felt Miley jolt up... He sat upright and He placed his hand on her back. She sat on the bed, hugged her knees and cried.

_"Miles. What's wrong?"_

_"I had a nightmare."_

He hugged her.

_"What happened?"_

_"We were on the bar. And he led me to the room. I texted you for help but you didn't came. And Justin.. He.. He..."_

She cried again.

_"Sssh miles calm down. I'm here. I won't leave you."_

_"I thought it was real... "_

_"It's not. Okay?"_

Nick wiped her tears.

_"Don't cry. Everything is alright."_

Nick laid her down.

"Go to sleep."

_"Thanks Nick. For staying here. With me. I'm just so scared. I'm sorry I bothered you..."_

_"It's nothing, mi. It's ok."_

Nick lied on the bed. Miley snuggled closer to him and Nick placed his arms around her. Miley had a very good-night-sleep in his arms.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

_I think i'll stick to "N: hello miley" and "M: hi nick" format for the future chapters. it's so hard to edit the thing! haha could you live with that? tell me =)**  
**_

_Im sorry for typo errors. If you have noticed some grammatical errors, feel free to tell me when you review! =)**  
**_

_I'll update as soon as i finish editing the second chapter! READ & REVIEW! please and thank you! =)_

_**xoteresa**_


	3. Ch2: I will not get tired

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NICK AND MILEY  
**

**A/N: Read and review please! =)) thank you!  
**

* * *

**No one's POV**

It was 9am when Miley's mom went inside her room.

_Tish: hey kids good morning..._  
_N: hey tish.. Good morning._  
_T: how is she?_  
_N: Miley kept crying last night... She had a nightmare._  
_T: what happened yesterday, Nick?_

Nick broke free from Miley's embrace and gently touched her face.

_N: well. Justin brought her to a club..._  
_T: hey I thought they were going to see a movie._  
_N: well, apparently they ended up going to that club. I saw them there because a friend invited us to that club. Then Miley texted me that it was her 1st time there. I told her to tell me if he does something wrong. Then I saw him acting weird to her and the next thing is she called me to say that Justin led her to a room and she asked me to help her. So that happened._  
_T: so he was about to make out with my baby girl?_  
_N: yeah. Kinda. Hey. I don't want to interrupt or something but I just wanna say that, don't judge Miley for what happened. I mean she really wanted to keep her purity and I know how much she value that. And that's why she asked me to help her... and..._  
_T: okay stop._

Tish laughed a bit.

_T: it's okay Nick. We will not judge Miley. I know that she really knows what she's doing and... It's good to have you back Nick. You know, she really missed you._

Nick smiled. Miley stirred in her sleep. Tish went to her side and kissed her daughter.

_M: mom..._  
_T: I'm here baby._  
_M: I'm sorry. For what happened and I swear it'll never happen again._  
_T: shhh. I know that. I trust you._  
_M: thanks mom._  
_T: how are you feeling?_  
_M: I feel awful. But it's fine._  
_T: ok you two just come out for breakfast ok?_  
_M: ok momma.. Love you._  
_T: love you too sweetie._

Tish left the room.

_M: morning Nick._  
_N: good morning miles_  
_M: Nicky I feel awful._

Nick climbed at the bed to her side.

_N: what's the matter?_  
_M: I have to take a bath. _

Miley stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

_M: hey don't leave yet. Wait for me, we'll have some breakfast._

Miley went in the bathroom but peeked at the door.

_M: don't you dare come near here Nicholas Jerry Grey!_

Nick laughed. Miley went inside but left the bathroom door slightly open like she always does. Nick closed his eyes for a while. Then after what seems like forever, she came out of the bathroom with a towel covering her body. She walked to her bed. Nick opened his eyes and was kinda shocked. Miley noticed him.

_N: hey_  
_M: you sound like you're nervous. Nick I'll just grab my robe which is located underneath you. Boy, I don't know how it got there._  
_N: hey maybe I used it._

Nick smirked and he handed her the robe.

_M: haha. Very funny._

She wore the robe and went into her walk in closet. She grabbed a white shirt and purple shorts and wore them. Then she felt Nick hug her from the back. **(A/N: friends hug, don't they? Hahaha)**

_M: oh my god Nick you scared me!_  
_N: oops sorry! I'm hungry miles!_  
_M: C'mon lets go._

They ate breakfast and Nick told Miley that he had to go home. Miley followed him to the front porch and hugged him.

_M: I want you to stay..._  
_N: miles. I have to go. I have my interview later._  
_M: would you come back tonight?_  
_N: I don't know, Mi._

Miley looked at him in the eyes. He cannot resist those blue eyes. She gave out that puppy dog face he cannot resist. He quickly touched her cheek to soothe her.

_M: please, Nick?_  
_N: I'll try. But I can't promise you._  
_M: thank you Nick._

Nick kissed her nose and smiled.

_N: call me if you need me, kay?_

Miley hugged him again and placed her face on his chest and she whispered…

_M: Nick I missed you..._  
_N: I'm so happy that were ok now..._

Nick pulled from her hug, tucked her hair behind her ear.

_N: bye Mi..._  
_M: bye Nick. Thanks._

Nick left the house. Miley was kinda bored. Nick told her that he can't visit her that night, so she accepted it. It was 1 am when Miley woke up and read a text message. It was scary.

_"Miley, baby.. Im back. Dont worry ill get inside ur rum in no time. When i get there, u hav to folow what wil i say or else i would hurt you. –justin"_

Miley cried and panicked. She didn't know what to do. She only wanted one person... NICK. She searched for his number and called him. Meanwhile, Nick was on his way home when he heard his phone ring. He picked up his phone and read the name appearing on the screen.

**Npov.  
**  
I saw Miley's name on the screen so I answered the call.

_N: Miley what's wrong?_

I heard sobs on the other line.

_M: Nnnickkk_  
_N: what happened. You're crying..._  
_M: i-i need you..._  
_N: ok I'm on my way._

I went straight to her house. I entered the security code for their gate and it opened for me. I went to Miley's room. I opened the door and I saw her tiny body curled up on the floor. She's crying. She's broken. I ran to her side and I know she's not in her proper self. I touched her arm.

_N: Miley, I'm here..._

She turned to face me. She opened her arms and I leaned closer to her. She hugged me tight and I picked her up. I sat her on the bed.

_N: let go miles. Just for a moment._

She shook her head and cried.

_N: Miles. Just for a while. I'll just arrange these pillows._

She loosened her grip and I arranged the pillows. Then she climbed on the bed and sat on my lap as I sat with my back against the headboard and the pillows. She placed her arms around my neck and I touched her back up and down.

_N: what happened, Mi?_  
_M: jjjustin.. Hhhee texted mmee..._

She handed her cp to me and I read the text msg. I calmed her down.

_N: he won't come here miles.. He's just scaring you._  
_M: I'm scared._  
_N: don't be. I'm here baby. He won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Calm down._

I looked into her blue eyes and wiped her tears. Sobs escaped from her chest. I brought her face close to my chest and she wiped away her tears with my shirt. I don't care if my shirt became wet. I just want her to feel better. After few minutes, she finally stopped crying. I pulled her up and kissed her forehead. Then I rubbed her arm up and down.

_N: sleepy, miles?_  
_M: yes._

We sat up and I patted the pillow.. I lay down and pulled her with me. She placed her head on top of my chest and she placed her arm on top of my tummy. I held her close.

_N: go to sleep baby._

I sang softly as she slept.

It was 5am when I woke up w/o Miley on my side. I stretched and stood up from the bed. I scanned around the room for Miley. I saw a piece of paper on the bed on top of her favorite pillow. I unfolded it and read it.

_Nick,_

_I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry please forgive me for doing this. I'm mixed up, I don't know what to do and I don't know if you still love me but thank you for taking care of me. I love you._

_Miley_

Then I went to the bathroom to check if she's in there. I opened the door and I saw her crying and shaking. She's staring at a cut on her arm that's bleeding. I was horrified when I saw her other hand holding a blade close to her wrist. Tears flowed from my eyes as I spoke her name.

_N: Miley!_

I went right to her side and got the blade from her. I threw it in the trash can and I held her close.. Making her calm down... I cried as I hugged her tight.

_N: Mi.. You almost gave me a heart attack. Don't do that again... Don't hurt yourself._

I pressed my face on her brown hair and whispered her soothing words.

_N: shhh mi... It's alright. I won't be mad at you. Don't be scared._

I touched her arm, the one with the cut and applied some ointment then a bandage. We didn't talk. She just cried. Then I stared into her eyes. Wiped her tears.

_N: shhh. Don't cry..._  
_M: Nicky... I'm sorry... you're mad at me... I know that..._  
_N: no... I'm not... It's ok sweetie... Just don't do that again... It scared me._  
_M: sorry. I was stupid._

She buried her face on my chest and sobbed.

_N: I thought I was goin' to lose you again..._

I kissed her hair...

_M: oh Nick..._

She placed her arms around my neck and I touched her face to make her look at me and I kissed her softly on the lips. She opened her eyes and our eyes met...

_N: I love you too miles... I love you with everything in me._

She hugged me tight...

I held her face in my hands and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

She kissed me tenderly on d lips and hugged me.

_N: go to sleep miles._  
_M: but I'm scared. I'm scared you might leave me._  
_N: I will not leave you baby. I'll be here at your side when you wake up._

She pulled our blanket and she rested her head sideways on my chest. She touched my chest and clutched on my shirt.

_N: night miles._  
_M: night Nick. I love you._  
_N: I love you too._

_NMxNMxNMxNM_

_

* * *

_

**_xoteresa_**

_review and i'll update soon =) _**  
**


	4. Ch3: I'll keep singing this song

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 3: I'll keep singing this song, until the very end  
**

**No one's POV**

It was a Thursday night and Nick and Miley went out on a date. They rode their bike to a restaurant and ate dinner. When they're about to go home they decided to walk their bikes to her house when it's about 3 blocks away from Miley's house. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Justin coming near them. Nick tightened his grip around Miley's waist. Justin stood in front of them.

_J: hi Miley..  
_  
He flashed that evil smile.

_M: Justin.  
J: so... You're with him. You know what's going to happen if you don't come with me.  
M: no...  
_  
Nick placed himself in front of Miley to protect her.

_N: she's not coming with you.  
J: back off!_

Nick punched him on the jaw. Justin punched him back. They threw punches at each other and Miley screamed, yelled and cried. She knew that Justin is strong. Strong enough to beat tiny 'ol Nick. Nick fell on the ground.

_M: Nick!_

Miley ran to his side to help him get up. Justin pulled her and pushed her away from them. Justin kicked Nick who's lying on the floor.

_M: stop! Justin take me! I'll come with you! Stop hurting him!_

Justin stopped and Nick croaked.. 'No...'

_N: no! Miley, no!  
M: sorry...  
_  
Justin went to her side and grabbed her hair. Miley winced in pain.

_J: you said so!  
N: Miley!  
_  
He tried to get up but he can't. Thank god. Police ran towards them and pulled Justin. He had escaped from jail that's why he got out. Miley rushed to Nick's side. She held him tight.

_M: I'm sorry. I'm sorry Nick. Sorry. So Sorry...  
N: miles, it's okay. Calm down!  
_  
Her whole body shook and she cried hard.

**Miley pov  
**  
The ambulance took care of him and I went inside the ambulance to come with him. They placed several gadgets to his body, his eyes never leaving mine. I was at the end of the ambulance because all the medical people are taking care of him. He never paid attention to them. He kept his eyes on mine. I could see that he's hurt... Physically and emotionally. I felt myself shake and I saw him panic. He spoke to a nurse and I heard him telling her something.

_N: Calm her down please._

The nurse approached me to soothe me. I calmed down but I didn't stop crying. He was asleep when we arrived at the hospital and they rushed him to the emergency room, they won't let me in so I stayed outside the room and sat on one of the chairs. I felt cold as I cried my heart out. He's in incredible pain because of me. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. His 2 brothers arrived and hurried to my side to soothe me. I felt Kevin's arms around me as I cried hard. Soon enough, they transferred Nick to a private room but we're not allowed to go inside until he wakes up... So we sat on the seats along the corridor. Kevin made me sleep in his lap but was awakened by him after an hour.  
_  
K: miles he wants to see you.  
_  
I jolted up and went inside to see him. I cried when I saw his condition and he saw my reaction.

_N: miles...  
M: Nick I'm sorry...  
N: come here baby...  
_  
I went to his side and he touched my hand and kissed it. I sat on the chair.

_M: this is all my fault. If I just went with him, you're not supposed to be here.  
N: miles. Don't blame yourself.  
_  
He wiped my tears.

_N: I'll be alright.  
_  
He pulled me and kissed me on the lips.

_N: I love you...  
M: I love you too..._

His two brothers greeted him.

_J: looks like you two are back together. Hey bro, how are you?  
N: I'm fine, Joe. Though my body's still beaten up, I'm fine. I'll be okay in no time.  
K: hey if you need anything, let us know. Ok?  
N: just take care of Miley while I'm still recovering.  
J: kay. Go back to sleep lil bro.  
N: kev, would you mind driving Miley home?  
M: no. I don't wanna go home. I want to be with you.  
N: miles, go home. You need to rest.  
M: I don't want.  
N: miles..  
M: please?  
N: Fine. I won't force you to leave if you don't want to.  
M: I'm just scared being away to you.  
N: then stay here.  
_  
I nodded my head... I touched his face softly and traced his bruises gently..

_M: you okay?  
N: I'm fine, mi..._

I leaned down to kiss him on his cheek. A nurse went inside and I stood up from the chair. I walked to the couch across the room. I heard the nurse say some things about sleeping pills. I think she'll give him a dose of it. So I lay back on the couch to get some sleep.

**Npov.  
**  
I opened my eyes and saw Kevin sitting at the chair beside the hospital bed. He watched me as I looked sideways at him.

_K: hey lil bro. How'r you feelin'?  
N: fine. What time is it?_

Kevin took a look at his watch.  
_  
K: exactly 4am. I just woke up.  
N: where's Miley?_

He pointed his finger at the corner of the room where I found Miley asleep at the not-so-cushy sofa bed with Joe sitting and also sleeping on the other side of the couch. Then I saw Miley's tear stained face.

_N: what happened? Why'd she cried?  
K: she had a nightmare. Really bad. It took almost an hour for us to calm her down.  
N: I can see... she's really hurt.  
K: she was talking in her sleep a while ago. She kept saying your name._

I stared at the girl, MY girl lying across the couch.

_N: do you mind bringing her here at my side?  
K: are you sure? I mean, you might get hurt.  
N: I'm sure. And I want her here next to me. Please kev?  
K: okay.  
N: be careful not to wake her up.  
_  
Kevin went to the sofa bed to carry Miley and he laid her at my side. I kissed her hair. She stirred in her sleep and she hugged me..

_N: I'm here, mi... I love you_

I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

**Mpov.**

I had a good dream, after that horrible nightmare. Nick and I, we're on a garden. His hands around me as he sang to me songs he composed. We were happy. He told me how much he loved me. Then I went back to reality. I was comfortable in my sleep and I realized some pair of arms is around me. I woke up and realized I was still inside the hospital room. I felt someone rub my back. I raised my head a bit and was greeted by Nick's chocolate brown eyes.

_N: good morning Ms. Beautiful.  
M: Nick... How did I get here?  
N: doesn't matter.  
M: I shouldn't be here. You will be hurt, Nick.  
_  
I was about to get off of the bed but he groaned.  
_  
M: Nick! Did I hurt you?  
_  
I felt his arms tight around my waist.

_N: stay... I just want you close.  
_  
I stayed there. My head still resting on top of his chest. My hand caressing his chest.

_M: sing for me nicky... Please...  
N: kay... I want you to hear this song. I wrote this when we were apart, when we're not talking..._

_**"I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
It's all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way.**_

_**Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
But before you go I wanted to say**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**That I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way.."  
**_  
I felt his emotions as he poured out his heart as he sang that beautiful sad song. I realized that tears were flowing from my eyes and he stopped singing. I only heard some sobs and I realized it was me who's creating those sobs. He held me in his arms and he made me face him as I shook. He touched my face and wiped my tears.

_N: sssh Miley calm down.  
M: I'm sorry I left you... I didn't talk to you. I'm so sorry Nick.  
N: calm down. Calm down. Its okay miles._

He held my face in his hands.

_N: don't cry, baby..._

He kissed me gently on the lips. Then our noses touched.. We brushed the tip of our noses with each other and then we kissed passionately. My blue eyes met with his brown eyes.

_N: it's okay. That was the past. What matters most is that we're together now.  
_  
I smiled the moment he said that.

_N: that's my schmiley...  
M: I love you Nicholas..  
N: I love you too Miley Ray.._

Our eyes were still locked with each other when he started singing my favorite song.  
_**  
"When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Moving on, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever,  
I just gotta let you know,  
Never wanna let you go."  
**_  
I smiled at him and he giggled. He pulled me close and kissed me gently.

* * *

_ooops! sorry for too much drama! it'll be much more on the later chapters! hahaha im sorry too for all the cheesy sappy scenes hahaha. and joe's funny. =) _

_**REVIEW please! **_

_**xoteresa  
**_


	5. Ch4: I'll be there forever

**INSEPARABLE**

**Chapter 4: I'll be there forever  
**

Previous: I smiled at him and he giggled. He pulled me close and kissed me gently.

* * *

The kiss went intense I placed my hands on his neck and pushed me closer to him. He broke the kiss which made me disappointed.

_N: miles...  
M: Nick... What?_

He looked down and I looked down too. I realized that I am on top of him, my legs straddling him and my other hand inside his shirt.

_M: oh...  
_  
I went off on top of him and lay back on the bed at his side. Then he turned to face me. He touched my face and kissed me hard. His hand went inside my shirt and he softly touched the skin there. I kissed back with full passion. I felt his hand pull the hem of my shirt up and touched my skin. A knock interrupted us. He pulled back down the hem of my shirt then he chuckled.

**Npov  
**  
_N: come in!  
_  
Joe and Kevin went in the room with plastic bags in their hands.

_J: hey lil bro, miles... What were you doing, you two?  
M: uh just some talking and stuff...  
J: you were making out while we're gone aren't you two?  
_  
I laughed.

_M: no were not!  
J: oh my lil sister's defensive..._

Then Joe happy danced like an idiot around the room singing "Nick and Miley were making out"  
Miley got off from bed and chased Joe. She launched on his back and landed there.  
_  
M: ha! I got you! You silly monkey!  
J: hey get off me!  
_  
Miley played with his hair then Joe threw her playfully on the couch and he tickled her. Kevin rolled his eyes and helped me get up so that I can eat. He got the food already settled on the table while I was watching Joe and Miley.

_M: niickkk!  
N: hey Joe, stop tickling Miley...  
K: Joe stop that before you make her cry again.  
J: awww lil Miley's going to cry.  
M: i- haha- am- n0t! Hahaha  
_  
Miley bit him on his hand.  
_  
J: owww!  
_  
Miley ran to my side and hugged me.

_M: nicky, make him stop.  
_  
Joe smirked and grabbed his food. I kissed Miley's hair.

_N: don't worry baby, he won't bother you anymore.  
_  
Miley smiled at me and I laughed. Kevin placed another plate on the table.

_K: we also bought something for you Miley.  
M: thanks kev!  
K: oh you're welcome!  
N: let's eat miles.  
_  
After few hours, Nick is sitting on the hospital bed while Miley's sleeping at his side.. Kevin and Joe were talking to Nick.

_K: have you told Miley that we're moving back to New Jersey?  
N: no. Not yet... I don't know how...  
J: when will you tell her?  
N: I don't want to hurt her, Joe. I made a promise...  
K: no matter what you do, it will hurt her.  
N: I will stay here with her...  
J: you know mom and dad wouldn't let you.  
N: I will not leave her.  
_  
Miley stirred in her sleep. She placed her arm over my chest and I held her hand. My two brothers just watched me as I held the girl I love.

A week had passed; the doctor told me that I may go home now so they brought me home. Miley and I were happy with each other but I haven't told her that we were goin' back to New Jersey and its two weeks from now already! I didn't know when and how will I tell her.

It was 4 days before we go to New Jersey but I still haven't told Miley that we're leaving. I was in my room, lying on my bed, thinkin' bout Miley... My phone rang. It was Miley and I answered it.

_N: hello...  
M: Nick! I've been texting you a hundred times! Why are you not replying!  
N: oh sorry miles. Forgive me. I was kinda busy...  
M: oh... Watcha doin?  
N: um. Just cleaning my room.  
M: oh. Mind if I go there?  
N: sure...  
M: I'll be there in 5 mins.  
N: okay.. Be safe..  
_  
Miley went at our house and we're watching a movie while cuddling each other... I just want her close to me; I only have few days to be with her.  
_  
M: Nick, is there something wrong?  
N: huh? Oh nothing...  
M: Nick, I know there's something. Tell me please..._

I sat up and so as Miley. I placed my face in my hands. Miley placed her arms around me and rested her chin on my shoulder.

_M: Nicky you can always tell me what's the problem.  
_  
**Mpov.  
**  
Nick pulled me in a tight embrace. He touched my hair gently.

_N: miles, no matter what happens, always remember that I love you. Please don't hate me.  
M: Nick...  
_  
Nick kissed me hard... So hard that it made me nervous of what he'll tell me.

_N: I love you Miley Ray..  
M: I love you too Nicholas.  
N: Miley... I don't know how I'm going to say this to you.  
M: just spit it out Nick... You're making me nervous._

He touched my cheek gently with his hand.

_N: miles, we're leaving... We're going back to New Jersey._

It broke my heart. I never have seen this coming. I was not ready for it. Nick was staring at me, waiting for my reaction… My hands curled into fists and I started breathing rapidly. Tears formed in my eyes and I felt weak.  
Nick pulled me quickly to his chest and he whispered soothing words in my ear as he rubbed my back up and down.

_N: I'm sorry. Sorry miles... Forgive me please. Don't be mad. I don't want to lose you Miley. I broke free from his embrace so that I can see his face_

_M: you told me you will never leave me. You promised!  
N: Miley I'm so so sorry...  
M: when is it?  
N: Friday afternoon __**(A/N: today is Wednesday )  
**__M: that soon?  
N: I didn't have enough courage to tell you... Cuz I know, I'll make you cry and it will break your heart but I don't have any choice... You know how bad I wanted to stay... I love you so much that it hurts leaving you like this.  
M: you don't love me... You grew tired of always taking care of me.  
M: no Miley. You know I love you... And I love taking care of you, baby.  
M: I don't know if I'm going to believe you anymore...  
_  
Nick's lips crashed into mine. I pushed him away and slapped him.

_M: don't you dare kiss me and leave me!  
_  
I stood up.

_N: miles, don't leave... I'm sorry. Stay here. With me please.  
M: wish I could say that to you..._

Nick pulled my hand and kissed it.

_N: Miley, stay please. I'll make the pain go away...  
M: you can't...  
N: where are you going?  
M: home...  
N: could I just take you there?  
M: I want to be alone...  
N: okay, But would you please call me when you get home? Just to know you're safe. Please?  
M: kay...  
_  
I left his room crying and I ran to my house and locked myself in my room.

**Npov.**

She left.. With her broken heart. I don't know what to do, I want to follow her and be with her to make the pain go away. I want her to feel better but I don't know how. Maybe she needed some time to be with herself. The telephone rang, I answered it.

_N: hello?  
Brandi: Nick, it's me, Brandi... Just want to let you know that Miley's safely home.  
N: thanks. How is she? Can I speak with her?  
Brandi: I don't know... She's crying and she's not in her proper self.  
N: I'm sorry.  
BRANDI: I understand. She told me about it.  
N: thank you... Take care of her please. She probably needs someone to talk to.  
Brandi: okay, Nick... I'll try to tell her that she must talk to you, ok? Call you soon.  
N: thanks Brandi.  
Brandi: bye!  
N: bye...  
_  
There's nothing much to worry about, Miley will be okay. I lay back on my bed and tried to sleep.

**Mpov.  
**  
I was a mess... Brandi got her arms around me... Holding me together so I won't break... She's gently stroking my hair... It's like the earth crashed against me and I don't know what to do.  
_  
M: Brandi, would you tell me what should I do...  
B: miles, follow your heart.  
M: but it's broken. It's not functioning well. I might get hurt more.  
B: don't be scared of getting hurt... I know Nick will not hurt you.  
M: but he just did now... He doesn't care about me.  
B: Miley you're wrong... The way he wanted you to be safe... The time he asked me to speak with you... He never left you when you needed him. He does care for you Miley, a lot...  
M: I don't want to let him go...  
B: he doesn't want to let you go either; he didn't have any choice... Why don't you talk to him?  
M: I can't... I'm scared. He might hurt me...  
B: yes... He might hurt you but he loves you miles, he won't let you feel down for so long. All you have to do is trust him and love him. Give him a chance... I know you two can work this out.  
M: what if he decided to take a break?  
B: then stay friends with him, keep in touch. He's your best friend miles...  
M: I don't know. He didn't even try to call me.  
B: think again...  
_  
Brandi handed me my phone... 11 voice msgs. Received. All from Nick.  
The first 8, he said his sorry's but the 9th msg..

_N: Miley please forgive me.. I love you so much. Call me please._

10th msg.  
_N: mile, if you won't call me in 5 mins. I'll get my ass in your house... Call me please..._

11th msg.  
_N: okay, thats it! Im gonna go there!  
_  
Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. Brandi opened the door and I saw the curly haired boy I wanted to see. I wiped my tears... He went inside the room and sat on my bed. I lifted my arms open for him. He quickly approached me and hugged me and I wrapped my arms around his waist as I cried on his chest.

_M: Nick... Nick... I love you.  
N: I love you too miles...  
_  
Before Brandi went out from the room, she smiled at me...  
Nick kissed my forehead and rubbed my back with his hand...  
_  
N: sorry...  
M: don't leave me Nick...  
_  
Nick carried me to his lap. We sat on my bed and I snuggled closer to him like a little girl...

_M: are we going to break up?  
N: what? No! Of course not... Is that what you were thinking?_

I just stared at him.

_N: I'm not going to let this break us apart... I'm not gonna let you suffer this pain. I won't stop taking care of you... I won't stop loving you...  
M: how about you in New Jersey and me here in Cali?  
N: it will be alright miles... I'll call you every day. I'll be here for you, just a call when you need to talk to me. I'm not going to let you go. I love you so much. We'll get through this... Together.  
M: will you be there when I call you in the middle of the night?  
N: yes.. Of course Miley...  
_  
Nick kissed my cheek gently.

_N: I won't waste a single moment while I'm still with you... We'll do whatever you wish to do.  
M: I just want to have you beside me so I could cuddle you... and snuggle close to you... I love you Nicky...  
N: I love you too Miley... We'll do whatever you say miles._

**No one's pov  
**  
Miley's eyes started to drift off... Nick kissed her lips and soon, she fell asleep in his arms. He laid her back on the bed and he kissed Miley's forehead.

_N: I love you. Sweet dreams.  
_  
Nick left. It was midnight and Miley woke up not finding Nick by her side.  
She called Nick.

**Npov.  
**  
The sound of my phone ringing woke me up. I looked at the screen and saw Miley's name.. I quickly answered the call.

_N: Miley, baby what's wrong?  
M: why'd you leave?  
N: I had to go home, mi. You know that I'm not allowed to stay out late... I'm sorry. Is there something wrong?  
M: I had a nightmare. When I woke up, I panicked when I found out that you're gone.  
N: I'm sorry baby girl. You feelin' ok now?  
M: no...  
N: what do you want me to do?  
M: would you at least sing me to sleep?  
N: sure, miles... I'll be there when you wake up ok? Here goes..._

_**"When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever,  
I just gotta let you know,  
Never wanna let you go."  
**_  
I finished the song and realized that she's asleep already.

_N: I love you Miley..  
_  
He ended the call and fell asleep.

**Nick POV**

The next day, I went to a mini concert but I visited Miley before going there, just to make sure that she's okay.

That night, I went inside Miley's room... I saw Miley wearing her robe, standing by her window... Watching the rain pour down.

I approached Miley and placed my arms around her waist I smelled her hair. Strawberry scent... It's her favorite shampoo. I hugged her from her back...  
_  
M: it's raining outside...  
N: yeah..._

Miley turned around to face me.

_M: nick... I love you...  
N: I love you too...  
M: would we do anything that I want?  
N: yes... Anything you want to do.  
M: let's make love... Make love to me Nicky...  
N: what?_

* * *

**ooopsies! what will happen? xD are they going to do IT?**

**watcha think? review and comment please =)**

**my classes will start tomorrow... (i live in Philippines) i will be busy but i'll make sure to update... ;)  
**

**_xoteresa_  
**


	6. Ch5: Sexy Love

**INSEPARABLE**

**Chapter 5: Sexy love  
**

Previous:

_M: Nick... I love you...  
N: I love you too...  
M: would we do anything that I want?  
N: yes... Anything you want to do.  
M: let's make love... Make love to me Nicky...  
N: what?_

* * *

_M: that's all I want... I want you...  
N: but it's not the right time! Are you insane?  
M: we can do that now... And I want it! I want to do it!  
N: We made a promise miles...  
M: yes. I promised to stay pure until I found the right guy for me. I've found him. The one whom I'll marry someday. I'll give my all to you tonight.  
N: Miley, listen to me... I don't want you to regret this later...  
M: it's a risk I'm willing to take... I want you now Nick...  
_  
Miley started to untie her robe but I stopped her.

_M: Nick why? You don't want me?  
N: no. Miley... It's not like that baby... We're not ready for this...  
_  
Miley pulled him to her bed and they sat down.

_M: I'm ready... Please Nick...  
N: you'll get pregnant...  
M: we'll use protection…_

I sat next to him and he hugged me...

_N: fine... you sure you want this?  
M: yes, make love to me Nick...  
_  
Nick is her first love, first kiss and now, she will give her virginity to him. Nick pulled off her purity ring from her finger and Miley pulled his' from his finger. They both placed the rings on the side table. Nick touched her face and kissed her with full passion... He laid her down on the bed and Nick went on top of her.

Scene fades...

**Mpov. (the next morning )  
**  
Last night was the most memorable moment in my life. Nick and I made love... I wanted that moment to last... When I was in pain, he held me tight and made the pain go away. He made me feel good... a gentle kiss on my forehead interrupted my reminiscing. I realized a familiar pair of strong arms holding me and his warm body next to me. I opened my eyes and Nick's brown eyes met my blue eyes. I saw the guy I spent my night with.

_N: good morning beautiful...  
M: niiicckkk.._

I snuggled closer to his chest. He touched my hair. I realized that we're still naked.

_N: how are you feelin'?  
M: I'm fine... I feel good... So damn good.  
N: last night was great...  
M: yes. So great...  
_  
I kissed and bit his neck playfully and gently... And he was laughing...

_N: stop that miles...  
M: what if I don't want to?  
N: well, too bad for you...  
_

**No one's POV**

Nick smirked...  
Nick pulled Miley and got her on top of him. Then Miley kissed him... And rested her head on his chest..

_N: miles, we better wear our clothes before we get caught.  
M: yeah.. Good idea._

Miley rolled off from his top to his side. Nick got up and wore his briefs and boxers and his shirt. Then picked up Miley's bra and underwear and gave it to her.

_N: just stay there miles. I'll get you some clothes._

**Mpov  
**  
Nick went to my closet and grabbed some shirt and shorts. Then helped me put on my clothes. He sat next to me and I leaned on his chest...

_M: Nicky... What if I get pregnant?  
N: you're not going to get pregnant, miles...  
M: but... If I get pregnant, will you still leave me?  
N: I don't know. It will depend on what our parents will decide... But definitely, I will not leave you in that condition...  
M: what if I don't get pregnant? Would you still love me?  
N: of course you silly girl!_

I smiled. Nick kissed me.

_N: I love my sMiley...  
M: I love my Nicholas.._

We both giggled. Nick and I both laid our back on the bed.

_N: go back to sleep, smiles..._

He wrapped his arms around me and i placed my hand on his chest then I closed my eyes...  
Nick's kiss woke me up. I opened my eyes.

_N: hello beautiful…_

He smiled at me and he kissed my forehead...  
I noticed that Nick's now wearing his jeans.

_M: Nicky, where are you going?  
N: I need to go home, baby... Don't worry, I'll be back..  
M: okay...  
_  
He held my face and kissed me...

_N: go back to sleep, mi... You need some rest...  
_  
I closed my eyes and he brushed my hair with his fingertips before leaving. I quickly fell asleep. I was so exhausted because of last night. I really want that moment to happen again... When he would come back from New Jersey...

It was 9am when I woke up. My muscles were kinda sore and I can't walk normally... Maybe it had something to do on what happened last night.. I took a shower and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Then went back to my room. I went online and checked my messenger for some instant messages I logged on with my special account where Nick is my only friend **(A/N: lol cheesy much?)** and I got 1 message from Nick.

_-IluvschMileyxo: (Nick)  
Im gonna pick u up at 5pm.._

_-IluvNickxj: (Miley)  
wer r we goin Nick j?_

_-IluvschMileyxo:  
it's a surprise, sweetie..._

_-IluvNickxj:  
Nick... What wil i wear?_

_-iluvschMileyxo:  
just grab sum dress. Ul luk good in wtevr u wear miles._

_-iluvNickxj:  
ok fine... Il juz find sum clothes okay?_

_-iluvschMileyxo:  
ok. Luv u smiles..._

_-iluvNickxj:  
luv u 2 Nicky.  
_  
I logged out and closed my PC then went to my walk-in closet. I found some pink, green and purple dresses and I chose the purple one obviously because it's my favorite color and it will make Nick drool in front of me. I laughed at that thought. I placed my dress on top of my bed then went on the main house to hang out with my brother and sisters. Then I got tired and went back to bed.

I woke up at 3pm and got ready for our date. I wore the dress and applied some light make up in my face then curled my hair. I received a text from Nick...

_Nickxj:  
il b dr in 10 mins. My sMiley...  
_  
I quickly finished my look, sprayed my whole body with a fresh mild perfume just like Nick wanted and went out quickly. I saw dad reading newspaper on the living room. He saw me and then stood up to hug me.

_Brc: you're so beautiful, little girl.. You're growing too fast and I'm missin' my baby girl.  
M: oh daddy, don't you worry, I still want to be your baby girl.  
_  
Daddy kissed me on the forehead and just in time, mom went inside the room.

_T: Miley, Nick's already outside..._

Mom stopped when she saw me.

_T: oh... My baby girl is so beautiful! _

She hugged me and kissed me too…

_T: go on, prince charming is waiting outside.  
M: thanks mom and dad, love you guys..._

I was about to open the door when Noah came in.

_No: Miley! Nick is outside!  
M: yes noahbear and I will go on a date with him... Do I look good?  
No: of course miles… You're so beautiful! You're the most beautiful and wonderful sister in the world!  
M: and you're the most beautiful younger sister in the world! Love you Noah!  
No: love you too Miley!_

I kissed noah and went out of the house.

**Npov. **

I was waiting on the porch. I saw the door opened and the most beautiful girl in the world, my girl came out. She's so damn hot in her purple dress. She smiled at me. I touched her face and kissed her gently.

_N: you're so beautiful miles...  
M: thanks. You look handsome too, young man... _

I smiled and her dress caught my attention. I almost drooled in front of her. She blushed.

_N: ooops.. Sorry... Cmon... Let's go..._

_

* * *

_

**I would like to thank _nileyfan1_ and _nileyFTW09_ for sending their reviews... thank you so much... i would appreciate it more if the no. of reviews will increase. =)**

**Here... i felt generous so I updated before I go to school tomorrow... ;) hope you liked it! please review! pweetty pweeaassee? **

**Where is nick going to take Miley? =) next chapter will be so romantic and cheesy, of course. But you'll love it. =)**

**_xoteresa_  
**


	7. Ch6: Crazier

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 6: CRAZIER**

* * *

We went to my car. I opened the door for her and she went in and I went to the other side for the driver's seat. I took her to a restaurant near the beach. We went there one time and we actually enjoyed the view there so that's where I took her. We ate our meals then we went outside. We were holding hands while walking at the seashore. Wind crashing against our bodies...

We went strolling on the white sand and sat there for a while. I held her hand and she rested her head on top of my shoulder. We were so silent, deep in our own thoughts.

_N: baby, what are you thinkin'?  
M: Nick... What do you think will happen to both of us?  
N: I don't know miles...  
M: I'm scared...  
N: don't be scared... We'll make it through... Okay?  
_  
I touched her face gently.

_M: what if things won't work out between us?  
N: that wouldn't happen, miles.  
M: there's a possibility Nick.  
N: well, then we'll be friends. Best friends again...  
M: but you won't hurt me right?  
N: I won't._

**MPOV**

I felt contented as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. After few moments, he stood up and he pulled me up...

N: c'mon.

**(A/N: crazier by taylor swift [I DON'T OWN TAYLOR ANS HER SONGS] playing as background song.. you know.. like romantic movies… hahaha )  
**  
_**I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where I want to go**_**  
**  
He grabbed my left hand and placed it on his shoulder.

_**You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before**_**  
**  
He held my right hand and placed his right hand on my waist.

_N: let's dance...  
M: Nick!  
_  
_**Always tryin to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything  
**_  
I laughed.

_N: why?  
M: there's no music playing!  
N: so what?  
_  
_**You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
**_  
Nick giggled as I sway with him.

_**Feels like I'm fallin'and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
**_  
_N: see? We're dancing..  
_  
We looked at each other's eyes and smiled at each other.

_**I've watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
**_  
I rested my head on his chest. He sighed. Then placed my hand that he's holding to his other shoulder and placed his' on my waist. He pulled me closer.

_**And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real**_

_M: Nicky... I love you.  
N: I love you too, mi..._

_**You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe**_

We were still in that position after few minutes. Sort of caressing each other and swaying, listening to the crashing of waves to the sea shore. I looked up to him and kissed him gently on the lips. We smiled at each other.

_**You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
**_  
**Npov.**

She's so gorgeous with those blue eyes and that smile that I love so much. She faced to the ocean, her back against me as she leaned on me. I snaked my arms to her waist and she held my hands there.

_**Feels like im fallin' and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier Ohh  
**_  
**Mpov.**

It was just so perfect. Everything is perfect tonight. I'm so happy.

_N: did you have fun?  
_  
_**Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Ohh ohh**_

___M: of course yes... It always feels good when I'm with you...  
N: the fun's not yet finished, baby...  
_  
_**You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
**_  
He lifted me from the ground and spun me around. I screamed and he laughed. I laughed with him. He set me on the ground and I ran away from him. He ran to chase me.

_M: catch me if you can, Nicky!  
N: oh you're goin' to pay for this!_

I laughed and ran as he continued to chase me. He pulled me and hugged me tight.

_N: ha- ha! I got you!  
_  
Suddenly the rain poured. I broke free from his grip and ran away from him.

_M: catch me Nick! Ha! ha!  
_  
_**Feels like im fallin' and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier**_

__We were soaking wet caused by the rain but we still haven't stopped chasing each other. He would tickle me when he got me but I would run from him again. After few minutes of chasing, I gave up; he pulled me and kissed me passionately, holding me tight in his warm embrace. It was the most breathtaking kiss ever. We looked into each other's eyes and we laughed as we run to a shed. We sat at the ground and looked at each other. He wiped my face with his hand and kissed my forehead.

_(Background music fades…)_

We stayed there for few minutes, then we went to his car.

_M: Nick, we're dirty and still soakin' wet...  
N: I have clothes here... And I also brought yours. You left these when you stayed overnight at our house. I got one complete set of your clothes here._

I threw my arms around him.

_M: thanks Nick! You're a life saver! Love you.  
N: love you too, mi. _

We went to the restroom so that we can change. I changed into my dry clothes and then dried my hair with a towel Nick gave me. I brushed my wet hair and then went out of the restroom. I saw Nick waiting outside and I leaned over to kiss him.

_M: let's go, Nick. It's gettin' cold._

We went to his car but before he opened the door, he removed his jacket and wrapped it around my body. He hugged me tight and placed a kiss on my lips.

_N: it's cold... I don't want you get sick._  
_M: thanks._

* * *

**hey people! well, i got a day off from school tomorrow so i decided to update! My first 2 days of classes for 2nd year college was good! i got good professors and stuff.. anyway... what do you think of this chapter? did you like the crazier part? was it bad? =/ i think the song is great... it fits the scenes... anyway... i would like to know what you think =) pls. comment and review! thank you guys... thank you ****_Niley23 Alex, Joanna, nileyfan1_ and _nileyFTW09 for sending your reviews! keep reading okay? thank you so much! _**

**_3_**

**_xoteresa  
_**


	8. Ch7: I'll miss you

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 7: I'll miss you**

* * *

**Npov.  
**  
I was driving home and Miley fell asleep. I carried her inside her house and laid her on the bed. I covered her with the comforter. Miley opened her eyes.

_M: Nick..._

She pulled me and kissed me hard.. She removed my shirt. I pulled the comforter away from her and undressed her. She pulled away my pants and she placed her legs on my back. She opened her mouth and started to kiss me deeply. My hands roamed on her body, touching her everywhere. I kissed her lower and lower until she screamed my name. Scene fades.

We made love... that's it… She quickly fell asleep then I kissed her gently before leaving.  
I drove back to my house and slept right away.

**Mpov.**

I woke up feelin' dizzy and nauseated. I gathered all my strength to put some clothes and then I ran to the bathroom to throw up. **(A/N: not pregnant)** I washed my face and brushed my teeth then went back to bed. I snuggled on my pillow inside the comforter but I was really cold. I called Brandi to check me up.

**Npov.  
**  
The sound of my phone woke me up. It's Brandi calling.

_N: hey...  
B: Nick, I'm afraid Miley will not be able to go to the airport later.  
N: why? What happened?  
B: she has a fever... It's giving her headache and body aches.  
N: how is she?  
B: she's burning up.  
N: kay, I'll be there... I wanna check on her and say goodbye.  
B: okay...  
_  
Nick quickly took a bath and went to the Stewart's household. He went straight to Miley's room. Her mom was there, taking care of her.  
_  
T: hey Nick.  
N: good morning, how's Miley..  
T: she's feelin' cold and she has a high fever. The doctor advised her to stay in bed and never go out.  
N: I understand. I'll tell her to stay in bed. I won't let her come with me to the airport. I'll let her rest here.  
T: thanks Nick, I'm just worried about her cuz she's just so stubborn.  
N: I'll take care of it..._

Tish touched Miley's face to wake her up.

_T: Nick's here, baby girl..  
_  
Miley opened her eyes.

_M: where's Nick? I need him.  
T: ok baby._

Tish kissed Miley's forehead and left the room. I went next to Miley and I held her in my arms.

_N: you're so warm... You're burning miles...  
M: I feel so cold. Hug me tight Nicky..._

After a moment or so...

_N: I have a gift for you, mi.  
M: really? What is it?  
_  
I lifted her and placed two pillows on her head to support her back and head so now she's half sitting and half lying down. I pulled 2 boxes from my pocket. I opened the bigger one.

**Mpov.  
**  
Nick just told me that he has a present for me.  
He pulled out 2 boxes from his pocket, opened the 1st one and there, I saw a gold necklace with a pendant of a heart... He pulled it out of the box.

_M: it's beautiful.  
N: and it's yours.  
_  
I touched the heart pendant and I felt something that's engraved in it. I read the word on the front of the heart. 'Nick & Miley'

_M: Nick... I love it.  
N: I know you will.  
_  
He placed it around my neck and locked it. I touched the heart and smiled at him. He opened another box and I saw two gold rings... It's so beautiful and it both has forever and always engraved in it. He picked one and grabbed my right hand.

_N: I promise, I'll love you forever and always, Miley ray.  
_  
He slipped the ring on my ring finger. He kissed the ring on my finger. Then I did the same thing to him then he kissed me with full passion, his hands touching me everywhere.

_M: you should help me dress. You're goin' to be late.  
N: miles, you're not going with me. It's too risky. You're weak and you need rest.  
_  
**Mpov.**

Nick let go of me and he sat on the bed. I got up then my vision spun around. I fell into Nick's arms...

_N: see? You're so sick miles... You can't make it to the airport._

I cried onto his chest and I clutched on his shirt..

_M: but i wanna go... I won't be able to see you for a long time…  
_  
Suddenly my head hurts.

_N: what's wrong baby?  
M: my head... It hurts..._

Nick grabbed my medicine and my water and made me took the capsule. He laid me down on his lap.

_M: Nicky... Take me with you...  
N: miles, go to sleep..  
M: Nick...  
_  
I suddenly felt drowsy so I gathered my strength and I held onto his hand...

_N: I love you Miley ray...  
M: Nick...  
N: go to sleep.  
M: Nicky my head hurts.  
N: you need to rest. Everything will be okay baby girl...  
_  
I felt comfort as he touched my face and told me those words.  
_  
N: you'll be fine... Just close your eyes._

I gave up and closed my eyes. I felt his warm arms around me, holding me close to him.

_M: hold me tight._

I felt him kiss me and I dozed into a deep sleep.

**Npov.  
**  
I pulled Miley close to me and let her sleep on my lap. It's the last thing I can do for her. I stared at her while brushing her hair with my fingers, then hugged her tight while kissing her hair.

_N: I love you so much miles.._

I laid her to bed and kissed her on the lips again...

_M: Nick...  
N: I'm sorry...  
M: baby...  
_  
She pulled my shirt with her weak hands. I bent down and she placed her arms around me.  
I wiped her tears.

_N: don't cry, baby girl. The pain will go away. Go to sleep.  
_  
She fell asleep. I stood up and left my one and only love...  
I said goodbye to her family, then went back to our house. I called Miley's no. and left a message.

N: Miley, baby.. I'm so sorry for this. I just want you to know that I love you so much, and I'll call you immediately when I get there. I love you. Get well soon, miles. I'll miss you. Love you with all my heart...

I ended the call then packed my things. After I finished packing, I lay down on my bed and stared at the ring on my right hand. Then Joe called me..

_J: c'mon Nick.  
N: I want Miley to come.  
J: which is important? What you want or her health?  
N: of course, her health... I just wanna be with her through her illness. I wanna take care of her.  
J: don't treat her like a baby, Nick. You're both grownups. I understand that you both grew up together but you have to learn to let go from the childish days.  
N: I'm just so worried about her. I hurt her feelings.  
J: let her go Nick. Let her grow... You're no children anymore.  
N: it's just... I care so much about her.  
J: it's too much, lil bro.  
_  
My phone rang. It's Brandi.

_N: what's wrong Brandi?  
B: Nick.. Miley.. She locked her door. She won't let us in.  
N: what happened?  
B: she's crying, She wants to see you...  
N: but she will just force me to let her come to the airport.  
B: Nick please. She needs you...  
N: ok I'll be there.  
_  
I quickly drove to the Stewart's household and went straight to Miley's wing. Brandi and Tish approached me.

_B: Nick! Thank god you're here!  
_

I knocked on her door.

_N: miles. It's me. Let me in...  
M: Nick... You there?  
N: yes. I'm here. Open the door please._

The door opened and I saw Miley's eyes... Red and puffy. Her face was tear-stained and her hair was all over her face.

_N: miles, What happened to you? Come here...  
_  
I wrapped my arms around her and she sobbed on my chest.

_M: Nick...  
N: you're burning…  
_  
Tish went to our side and touched Miley's forehead.

_T: oh my god miles. _

I carried Miley and laid her on the bed. I tucked her under the covers...

**Mpov.**

Nick was all I needed but I felt so dizzy and weak, and it was so cold... All I wanted was his warm arms wrapped tight around me. I watched everyone hover around my bed and talk about me... My eyes started to feel weak. I gathered all my strength to pull Nick beside me. He sat beside me and I snuggled closer to him. He caressed my hair.

B: I think we should leave these two...  
Brc: call us if somethin' went wrong..  
T: take care of our baby girl for a while, Nick.

They left the room and Nick and I were left.

N: baby girl... You need rest  
M: don't leave.  
N: you know I have to, miles.

I felt my heart break and I clutched at my shirt, on top of my chest and just continued to cry.

_N: miles!_

He placed his hand on top of my chest.. then kissed the top of my head.

_N: shhhh... Calm down...  
_  
I was breathing hard and crying... He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closer to his neck as I try to catch my breath.

He rubbed my back up and down..

_N: don't cry, baby girl... You'll be fine...  
M: I won't, you're leaving...  
N: what do you want?  
M: I want to go to the airport...  
N: miles, stop bein' so stubborn...  
_

His hand made its way to my wrist. I flinched at his touch and his eyes widened. He pulled up my long sleeved shirt and it showed him what I've done before. I had cut my arm a while ago to ease the pain I'm feelin'.

_N: Miley! What the heck did you do?_

I started to feel guilty for making him worried. I thought that maybe he's blaming himself for it…

_M: it's not your fault… I was stupid… I wanted to feel numb… I hate feeling this way…  
N: You should've not done that!  
M: please… don't get mad… I'm sorry… I don't want you to be angry… don't get mad at me… _

He pulled me to his chest and kissed my forehead…

_N: I'm sorry for acting like that… what if something happened? I could not bear to lose you…_

_M: I'm sorry…  
N: it's okay, now. Don't ever do that again… ever… _

_M: would you let me come with you? Please? I'll be good…_

After few minutes of convincing, he finally gave up.

_N: ok fine, miles..._

* * *

A/N: i am so sorry for the late update... i've been soooo busy! i'll try to be generous and post another chapter tomorrow. i apologize if this chapter is a bit crappy on the editing part...i kinda rushed it haha. =) please read and review!


	9. Ch8: Saying goodbye

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 8: SAYING GOODBYE**

**

* * *

**

**Miley POV**

Nick helped me get ready. I know that it's hard for him to do this but this is what I want.

Brandi went with us. She will be the one to drive us to the airport. Nick made me wear 2 layers of jacket so I felt very warm and comfy. Nick and I sat at the back seat, hugging and cuddling each other. His arms were placed securely around my body. He made me rest my head on his chest so I leaned down on his chest and closed my eyes. We did not talk to each other. We just showed how much we love each other by means of actions. My heartbeat accelerated the moment we arrived at the airport. Brandi stopped at the entrance of the airport and my eyes got very glassy. Nick touched my face…

_N: hey….. I love you okay?  
_  
I looked up at him and I met those chocolate brown eyes that I'll miss the most.

_M: I love you too…  
_  
**Npov**

I heard her whisper. I know that she will cry soon. I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her tenderly. I felt hot tears fall from her eyes. I hugged her tight as sobs escaped from her throat.

_M: nicky…  
N: shhh… don't cry….  
M: promise me that you'll never forget me…  
N: of course miles…. I'll never forget you… and I'll come back for you… _

I let go from out tight embrace and wiped away her tears…

_N: be strong… for me… please…  
_  
She nodded… still sobbing… I kissed her forehead and I let her sob on my chest.

I let her go after few minutes and lifted her head with my right hand…

_N: take good care of yourself… don't let anyone hurt you… remember that you can call me anytime if you have problems. _

She touched my face and kissed me for the last time…

_M: I'll miss you nick…  
N: I'll miss you too, miles...  
_  
I held her hand and kissed her ring… then I whispered to her.

_N: I'll always remember you when I'll look at my ring.  
_  
She smiled at me, her whole face lit up…

_M: me too…  
_  
I stroked her cheek gently. She's still smiling. I kissed her cheek and said my goodbye to her…

_N: bye miles…  
_  
She hugged me tight… one last time…

_M: goodbye nick… I love you…  
N: I love you too…  
_  
I buried my face in her hair and took in her scent… she always smells so good.

I let her go and rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

_N: get well soon… take care of yourself…  
_  
Miley nodded her head and I wiped her tears before leaving the car. I went out of the car. The tears that I kept hiding the whole time I was with her, finally fell down. My brothers took me in a group hug and they made me feel better.

_M: NICK!  
_  
I turned back and saw a smiling Miley, waving her hand at me from her open car window. I smiled at her and gave her a wave. The car ran and they left. I sighed. I would never see her for a long time.

_Few months later…_

**MPOV**

Nick and I had constant communication since he left cali. We miss each other a lot but we have to deal with this. All we need is trust and honesty.

He calls me several times a week and updates me on what's happenin' with his life. 2 months had passed and we're still alive... There are times that I'd call him in the middle of the night because I had a nightmare and he'd sing me till I fall asleep.

It was a long day today. My phone rang and I answered it right away.  
_  
M: nick...  
N: hi miles. How's your day?  
M: I'm so tired!  
N: you okay?  
M: I will be okay. I just need to hear your voice.  
N: hey, by the way. I have a surprise for you...  
M: really? What?  
N: I'd like you to hear this song...  
_  
**Hello, beautiful, how's it going?  
I hear, it's wonderful  
In California  
I've been missin' you, it's true**

**But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly  
'Cause I could go across the world  
And see everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes  
**  
_M: that's so beautiful, nick. What's that for? You comin' home?  
N: yes! We'll stay there for 2 weeks.. It's short but at least I'll have time to be with you...  
M: oh nick! Im so excited to see you! Im so happy!  
N: me too... Im happy i'll be able to see you again!  
M: when is it?  
N: this weekend..  
M: yes! Nick im so excited.  
N: love you miles..  
M: love you too...  
N: you need to rest miles.. I'll talk to you tomorrow.. Sweet dreams..  
M: thanks nick. You too.  
_  
Days passed by... And now It's Saturday. Their airplane will land at 5am and nick said that we'll meet each other at 10am. It was early morning when I felt a hand touch my face... He placed a kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes... And I saw the boy I'm dying to see. I threw my hands around his neck.

_M: nick! I missed you so much!  
N: I missed you so much too, miles_

He laid down beside me and took me in his arms.. He rubbed my back and I snuggled closer to his chest.

_M: I missed this...  
_  
Few moments later…  
I touched his muscles.

_M: you've been workin' out a lot..  
N: yea...  
M: I'm still sleepy nick..  
N: go to sleep baby girl..  
_  
I closed my eyes. He hummed one of his songs and I fell asleep.

I woke up with his arms around me and the sight of him sleeping and lightly snoring in a very cute way. I chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

**Npov.  
**  
I opened my eyes and I met the beautiful blue eyes I wanted to see.

_M: you're so cute when you snore...  
N: hey, I do not snore!  
M: you do, sweetie...  
_  
She touched my face and kissed me on the lips.

_N: hey!  
_  
Miley chuckled.

We were like that for 2 weeks that I'm with her. We go to restaurants, malls, everywhere to make her happy. Then it's time for me to leave again. I guess we were mature enough because no one cried between the two of us when we were at the airport. We just said our "I love you's" and "I'll miss you's" to each other. Finally, we both accepted the fact that we have to live in separate ways.

**MPOV  
**  
We were not a perfect couple, we still had problems like jealousy and misunderstandings. Today is April 11. It's our monthsary and he still hasn't called me to greet me... It was 11pm and I'm still hoping that he'll call me... I was falling asleep when my phone rang... I quickly answered it.

_N: miles!  
M: nick...  
N: I'm sorry I called late. How are you?  
M: not so good...  
N: why? Are you sick?  
M: aren't you supposed to tell me something?  
N: what is it?_

**Npov.  
**  
Miley was silent on the other line.

_N: what's wrong, mi?  
M: you're supposed to tell me something.  
_  
I heard quiet sobs on the other line.

_N: baby girl... Tell me what's wrong...  
M: don't you remember what date is it today?  
_  
Her voice trembled. Releasing all the anger that she'd been hiding.

_N: miles, don't cry... Don't yell._

She was silent. I looked at the calendar and saw that it was the 11th day of the month. OH CRAP!  
_  
N: I'm sorry! Today is our monthsary! I haven't noticed the date...  
M: you forgot about it because you have a new girl don't you?  
N: no! I don't have another girl! Don't yell at me Miley ray!  
M: you don't love me anymore..._

My heart broke when she said this. All I wanted is to make her calm down and hug her tight.

_N: miles...  
M: I hate you!  
_  
She ended the call.

**Mpov.**

He was unbelievable. I love him so much... I wanted to see him so bad. I cried hard. My phone rang. 'Nick calling' I sighed and turned off my phone.

* * *

oh no... what's goin to happen? =)

i am so sorry for the late update. i will not make promises from now on... xD but im really positive that im goin to post an update once or twice a week. =)

i wont let you down on that. =)

thank you for all the reviews! im not going to mention you guys one by one since i need to finish this quickly.. maybe on the next updates...

thank you so much! i appreciate it a lot!

post your review okay? =) i appreciate it a lot!

love you guys!

**_xoteresa_**


	10. Ch9: Brokenhearted girl

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 9: BROKEN-HEARTED GIRL**

* * *

**Miley POV**

Nick and I had a little misunderstanding. I was too overprotective and jealous. I needed some time to be alone so I went out and drove around the city.

It was already dark. I stopped and parked on a convenience store to buy something. I went inside the store. I bought a bottle of water and few snacks.

I was about to open the door of my car when a guy covered my mouth and shoved me inside the car. I saw two more boys went inside my car and locked it. I was terrified. I let out screams but the guy kept covering my mouth. He pulled me down to the seat and tied a cover on my mouth. It was very dark. I was scared. I knew they're goin' to rape me. A guy kissed my neck while ripping my clothes. I tried to move but they kept hurting me. I winced in pain every time they touch me. They played with my body... Keeping themselves pleasured and leaving me hurt and abused. I cried in pain the moment I felt one of them push inside me. I heard their moans. I was disgusted with myself. I was crying the whole time they're having fun... I was thinking of Nick. Thinking that he's the one who's touching me now. I was supposed to be only for him... But now, I am dirty... They took turns in using me... Hurting me every time they abuse my fragile little body. I kept hearing incoherent words and dirty thoughts. Someone save me please. After they used me, they left me inside my car, and took my money and cell phone with them... They left me Traumatized and horrified. I didn't know what to do and I kept crying until I fell asleep.

**Billy Ray pov.  
**  
I was pacing back and forth on the living room with my family sitting on the sofa.

_Br: that girl is in a lot of trouble! It's 12:30 am and she's still not home! Where the hell is she!  
T: calm down! The policemen are doing their best to find her. They'll find her... Don't worry...  
Brandi: her phone is still turned off. What if something happened?  
Braison: I'm sure she's in a good condition.  
_  
I felt different emotions. I felt anger, disappointment and worry. What happened to my baby girl? Is he safe? I saw my little Noah cry... I hurried up to her side and carried her in my lap.

_Noah: daddy... What if something bad happened to Miley?  
Br: she will be fine, baby girl... The policemen will find her before morning...  
Noah: daddy... I love Miley...  
Br: she loves you too, sweetie... She'll come back. Okay?_

Noah finally stopped crying and Tish carried her until she fell asleep. Suddenly, my phone rang.

_Br: hello  
police: Mr. Stewart this is the police. We found your daughter's car. She's inside. Do you have the spare key of her car? So that we won't need to ruin it.  
Br: okay! Tell me the place and I'll go there with the key...  
_  
The policeman gave me the place and I quickly gave instructions to my kids.

_Brc: Noah, Braison, stay here with Brandi. They found Miley. We'll call you when we get there. Honey, get the spare key of mile's car...  
_  
Tish ran to our room for the key and went back immediately. We left the house and went to the place the police told us.

_T: you think our baby girl is alright?  
Br: I hope so..._

We got into the place and I saw Miley's car parked on the parking lot of a convenience store. We quickly got out from the car. The policemen approached us and we opened the door of Miley's car. There I saw her lying at the backseat, without clothes, only her jacket covering her entire body. Her arms legs and face has some bruises.

_T: oh my gosh! Miley!  
_  
I carried my baby girl out of the car and to the ambulance. Tish was crying. I let her come with Miley in the ambulance and I went to my car to drive to the hospital. I found Tish outside of the Emergency Room. I hugged her tight...

_Br: our baby girl's goin' to get through this, she's strong...  
_  
A doctor approached us.

_Dr: parents of Miley Stewart?  
Br: yes we are. How is she?  
Dr: it wasn't easy to say this but I'm gonna tell you what it is. She was raped.  
_  
Tish cried. I was ashamed of myself, for not taking good care of my baby girl.

_Dr: I'm sorry. She also has bruises all over her face and her body. She's traumatized... We also did some examinations and she's fine already. No complications. You can visit her. We'll transfer her to a private room.  
Br: thank you, sir._

The doctor walked out.

_Br: I'll call Brandi, just stay there.  
_  
I let Tish sit on the chair... I called Brandi and after I ended the call, The E.R. Door opened and a wheeled bed came out. Accompanied by some nurses, there, I saw my daughter lying helpless on the bed. They transferred her to the private room we chose. It was big... That's why we chose it. We have to treat her special so that she'll feel that we're here for her. She's my baby girl, I wouldn't let anyone touch or hurt her like that again. The nurse took care of her as I let Tish take a nap on the sofa bed. The nurses left and I ran my hand on Miley's hair and held her small hand. She stirred in her sleep.

_M: hmmm...  
Br: miles, daddy's here...  
M: dad...  
_  
She opened her eyes and I embraced her...

_M: daddy where am I?  
Br: at the hospital. You're safe now, baby girl.  
M: my tummy hurts...  
_  
I pulled her shirt up and I saw bruises on her stomach. Tears streamed from her face, the moment she saw the bruises. I wiped her tears and kissed my daughter.

_Br: everything will be alright baby girl…  
M: where's mom?  
_  
I walked over to the sofa bed and woke up Tish. She went quickly to Miley's side to wrap her arms around her.

**Mpov.  
**  
I was so grateful that mom and dad were here. I told them the whole story and they took me to sleep after all of the crying and stuff. Momma never left my side. She did everything to comfort me.  
**  
Npov.**

I am a mess! I haven't focused on school this morning, I haven't yet written a new song and Miley won't return any of my calls since we talked and had an argument last night. I'm sitting at my desk and I've been waiting for her call since 8pm and now its 11pm! Maybe she's still mad at me. I decided to sleep without talking to her so I lay down on my bed. A thought came inside my mind, what if something bad happened to her? I erased that thought out of my mind and kept my mind focused on sleeping, but its 1am now and I haven't slept yet! I searched my contacts to call someone that might tell me where the heck Miley is and I found Brandi's no. I called her. She answered her phone.

_N: Brandi, it's me, Nick.  
B: yeah...  
N: where's Miley?  
B: oh my god, Nick.  
N: why? What happened? _

_B: you didn't know what happened?  
N: no, I don't! Tell me! What happened to Miley!  
B: she went out last night, crying and all, she took her car and we found her last midnight. Don't panic and stuff but, she got raped inside her car.  
_  
I can't believe this! My Miley? Got raped? This is all my fault!

_B: Nick! Nick! You still there?  
N: yes... Yes... How is she? Is she alright... Can I talk to her?  
B: the suspects took her phone. She's at the hospital with mom and dad. She's safe now.  
N: thank God. Would you please tell her that I'm sorry.. And I love her so much... I'll talk to her soon.  
B: ok Nick, I'll tell her exactly what you said.  
N: thanks so much Brandi. I owe you a lot! Thank you!  
B: no prob. Nick, my lil sis loves you and I love my lil sis...  
N: I'll be there soon.  
B: what?  
N: I have to go there. I need to be there for Miley, this is all my fault. I will be there as soon as possible. I'll tell you when I got everything settled.  
B: ok Nick. I'm goin' back to sleep now.  
N: oh sorry for that.  
B: it's okay... Just call me if you got booked.  
N: thanks. Tell Miley I love her. Bye.  
B: okay, bye.  
_  
I ended the call and tried to sleep but I can't. I kept thinking about Miley. How could this happen to her? I never thought that it will come to this. I like to call her but I don't know what to say. She might be angry or her parents might be angry at me because of what happened. I still want to see her... Just to make sure she's safe. What if she gets pregnant with those rapists? I don't know what to do! Dang it! I finally felt sleepy. I kissed the ring on my right hand and fell asleep dreaming about my girl, Miley.

**Next day. Brandi pov.**

I noticed how fragile Miley became. It's like she's always scared. I'm now in the hospital taking care of Miley and I need to do the best I can to calm her. I didn't know if I would tell her about Nick but I decided to tell her, anyways.

_B: miles, Nick called.  
M: what? He already knew what happened?  
B: yes... I told him.  
M: is he mad at me?  
B: of course not! Silly!  
M: what did he say?  
B: he told me he loves you... and he's sorry.  
M: I wanna talk to him..._

All of a sudden, my phone rang.

_B: hello  
N: Brandi, I'm at the airport right now. I'll be there before 6pm.  
B: that soon?  
N: yeah. Where's the hospital?  
B: Medical city Hospital, room 611. I'm with her.  
N: is she awake?  
B: yes  
M: is that Nick? I wanna talk to him!  
_  
I rolled my eyes.

_B: Nick, she wants to talk to you.  
_  
**Npov.**

_M: Nick  
_  
My heart skipped a beat when I heard my angel's voice..

_N: baby girl...  
M: Nick, I'm sorry!  
N: no, I'm sorry... You okay miles?  
M: I feel horrible, Nick.  
N: don't be, miles. Nobody wanted that to happen.  
M: the rapists wanted that to happen...  
N: oh miles... I'm sorry...  
M: its okay... It feels so good to hear your voice again.  
N: me too... Anyway, I'll be there before 6pm, mi. _

_M: you'll come here?  
N: yes... I'll be seein' you after few hours... I really wanted to see you.  
M: I look terrible, Nick.  
N: I don't care how you look. You're still beautiful miles.  
_  
I heard her sigh on the other line.

_M: hurry back to me Nicholas...  
N: I will, Miley Ray. I love you...  
M: I love you too_

I ended the call. It was 4:00pm when I arrived at California. I went straight to the hospital after I settled everything at the airport. I arrived at the hospital past 6pm. I opened the door and I saw my angel sleeping on the hospital bed. Brandi saw me and smiled at me.

_B: she fell asleep while waiting for you.  
N: I got stuck on traffic..._

I went to the side of the bed and touched Miley's face. I saw green and violet spots on her arms, her face and neck but she's still beautiful...

I placed a kiss gently on her forehead.

She opened her eyes. I saw the blue eyes I've been dying to see.

_M: Nick..._

She placed her arms around me and pulled me close to her. I noticed that Brandi left the room.

_N: miles, I'm goin' to crush you if you keep doin' that.  
M: oh, I just want you close... I missed you... _

She placed her head on my chest just like she always did. I placed my arms around her fragile body carefully, afraid to touch her bruises and make her cry in pain. I ran my thumb on her soft cheek...

_M: I look ugly...  
N: no you don't! You're still pretty!_

She touched my chest...

_M: it feels so good to be here in your arms..._

I loved the feeling of having Miley here in my arms.

_M: Nicky... I'm sorry...  
N: for what?  
M: for being so stupid. I was so jealous and insecure and inconsiderate. I'm sorry..._

Tears poured down on her face... I pushed her gently on the bed and wiped her tears...

_N: shhh... Baby girl, don't cry...  
M: please forgive me... And don't leave me... Please don't be mad..._

I sat beside her and pulled her into my arms...

_N: sshhh... I'm not mad at you... I understand where did that came from...  
M: I do not deserve this. You should hate me. I am now a dirty girl...  
_  
I kissed her forehead and made her look into my eyes.

_N: baby girl, I do not hate you, kay? I love you. So much. You get that?_

She nodded and I did my best to comfort her. Burying her face in my chest and making her feel secure in my arms.  
I lifted her face and kissed her hard and full of passion. I held her tight as we deepen the kiss. Holding and touching each other. She pulled my curls with her one hand and her other hand sliding up and down my neck... we were both panting and catching our breaths as we ended the kiss.

**Mpov.  
**  
That was the most delicious and breathtaking kiss I ever had.

_M: that was wow... Did we do that?  
N: yes, silly girl... You were so eager to taste my lips! Admit it!  
M: hey, I am not that eager!  
N: you were like, attacking my mouth and everything. Haha!  
M: I did not!  
N: you know you liked it...  
M: fine, yes!  
_  
She shrugged in defeat. I hugged her tight as I laughed.

_N: I love you, smiles..  
M: I love you too, Nicky.._

I leaned in and kissed her again... We both pulled apart as we heard the door open.

_B: eeew! You two were kissing and stuff!  
M: ugh. Shut up Brandi...  
M: Nicky, I'm thirsty... Would you get my water?  
_  
She gave me that puppy dog face look that I couldn't resist...

_N: okay fine!  
_  
She grinned at me and kissed my cheek.  
I stayed beside her for the night.

The next day, Miley and I were both happy until her parents came.

_Br: what the heck is that boy doing here?  
M: daddy! Nick's just visiting me, what's wrong?  
Br: he's the reason why you are here Miley! That boy is the reason why you left and got raped!  
M: daddy! That boy you're talking about is Nick! The boy I love!  
N: I am so sorry, sir.  
Br: get out of here! You are not allowed to see Miley! Never again!  
M: dad! No! Nick!  
_  
She clutched on my shirt and hugged me tight.

_N: miles...  
M: Nick... Don't go, I need you. Please don't leave me.  
N: miles, your dad...  
M: daddy please let him stay.  
Br: no... I don't wanna see his face. Get out!  
_  
Miley tightened her embrace.

_M: Nicky don't go...  
N: I have to...  
_  
I whispered.

_N: I'll call Brandi later._

I kissed her lips quickly and rubbed her cheek.

_N: I love you.  
M: I love you too._

I gently let her go and went out of the room. Her dad's right. I'm the reason why she's in here, why she's suffering from all the pain. It's my fault why she got raped. I went back to the hotel and took some rest. I called Brandi when I woke up.

_B: hello?  
N: Brandi, hi. Can I talk to Miley?  
B: uh, sure.  
M: Nick! Where are you?  
N: I'm at the hotel, baby. You ok?  
M: Nicky, I'll be able to go home tomorrow.  
N: really? By the way, miles I have to go back to new jersey the next day after tomorrow.  
M: Nick, don't leave.  
N: I have my commitments there, mi.  
M: wait, I'll get rid of Brandi._

**Mpov.**

I closed the receiver of the phone with my hand and faced Brandi.

_M: Brandi, could you get me chocolate chip frappe at Starbucks?  
B: what?  
M: please Brandi. It's only at the ground floor.  
_  
I used my puppy dog face.

_M: pretty pretty please?  
B: ugghh okay!  
_  
Brandi left the room. I talked to Nick.

_M: Nicky, I'm back...  
N: what did you made her do?  
M: I want Starbucks._

Nick chuckled.

_N: that is so you. So, what are we going to talk about?  
M: Nicky, can I come with you?  
N: what? Are you crazy?  
M: maybe I am... And I want to take a break. A vacation... Let me come with you, Nick. Please...  
N: I don't know, miles. Your dad would hate me.  
M: we'll deal with that later. I just want to go far away, with you... Please, Nick.  
N: but… ughhh… okay. 5 am is our flight... I'll call the ticketing office right after this.  
M: pick me up on the day of our flight. At exactly 2 am. Wait for me outside our gate… I'll sneak out. Okay?  
N: okay.  
M: thanks Nick… I love you so much…  
N: I love you too, mi. see you soon._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: omg. late update =/ i just turned 18 last june 21st so here's my treat for all the people who read my fanfic. thank you so much guys! hope you like my update! review please =)_

_xoteresa_


	11. Ch10: Fly with me

**A/N: I am super sorry for the super late update! I have midterm examinations so i am kinda busy... and programming is really a tough work... ugggghhh... very time-consuming... Im really sorry and i hope you'll like my update... thank you for your understanding =) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! xD **

**_xoteresa_**

* * *

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 10: FLY WITH ME**

**Miley POV**

I got home from the hospital and I went straight to my room, still mad at daddy for not letting Nick stay with me. I didn't go out of my room 'til night time and mom brought me dinner in my room. After eating my dinner, I sat on my study table. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from my drawer and started writing.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I am sorry. I have to do this. I can't take this anymore. I need to be free. I need a break. Don't worry much about me. I'll be on a vacation. I'll be back after 2 weeks or maybe more. Please forgive me. Noah, Braison and specially, Brandi, I love you guys. I love you too mom and dad._

_Love,  
Miley  
_  
I folded the paper and placed it on my side table. I grabbed my travel bag and took a last glance at my room. Then I sneaked outside. I went out the gate and saw a cab parked in front. Nick's inside, I went in and hugged him.

_N: you sure you wanna do this?  
M: yes...  
_  
I kissed him.  
The cab went straight to the airport and Nick held my hand through the whole flight.

**After few hours…**

After we got out of the airport, we went straight to Nick's pad. The only people there are Nick, his house guard and 2 maids. Nick's driver fetched us and Nick told him that no one should know about this, his parents, his brothers, especially the media, that's why we acted like we don't know each other while we're at the airport. We got in front of Nick's house. The guard opened the gate and the car went inside. We went inside his house and he told everyone that no one should know that I'm here. He toured me around the house, then we went back to his room.

_N: so in what room do you want to stay?  
M: of course, here...  
N: are you sure? I mean there are a whole lot of rooms here.  
M: I am so sure, Nicky…  
_  
I jumped on his bed and laid there. Soon, I felt warm hands around me. Nick kissed my cheek. Then my jaw... To my neck... I moaned... Then he kissed me deep. He went on top of me and touched my face while kissing me. I pulled him close and grinded against him while straddling him with my legs. After few minutes of kissing, we both laid next to each other.

_M: Nicky, I'm sleepy..._

He gestured for me to come closer. I snuggled to his chest and he placed his arm around me.

_N: you'll not be able to sleep later, baby...  
M: I have a better plan for later. So I suggest that you sleep too.  
_  
Nick chuckled and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Nick woke me up for dinner. He kissed my lips and I opened my eyes.

_N: baby, wake up... Dinner's ready...  
_  
He helped me sit up and he kissed my forehead.

_N: how's your sleep?  
M: good...  
N: c'mon. Let's go downstairs._

We went down and ate our dinner. After eating, I went back to the room and took a shower. I wrapped the towel around my body. I went inside the room and I saw him sitting at the edge of the bed. I went in front of him. He pulled me and made me sit on his lap, facing him. I took off his shirt. He took off my towel. He looked at my body... He pulled me close and he placed kisses on my neck. I grabbed his hair and moaned, not caring who might hear me. He smiled at me as his hand went in between my thighs... Touching and rubbing me there. His lips met mine and our tongues entwined with each other. He laid me down on the bed and kissed me hard. He continued touching me there. His lips went lower... Scene fades.

**Npov.  
**  
I opened my eyes and saw the girl I made love with. I smiled as I watch her sleep peacefully like an angel. I kissed her soft lips gently and pulled the blanket to her chin so she won't feel cold. I went off the bed and took a bath. I got ready for work. I would like to stay here with my angel but I have my commitments like interviews, mall shows and rehearsals with the band.

I went out of my walk in closet and saw Miley sitting on the bed, just hugging herself under the comforter.

_N: hey, what's wrong?_

I held her close to me. She leaned on my chest.

_M: I'm just feelin' cold...  
N: wait, I'll get your PJs...  
_  
I released her and grabbed her PJs. I helped her wear them then I tucked her back in the bed. I placed a kiss on her forehead.  
_  
N: go back to sleep... I don't want my girl have eye bags...  
_  
I chuckled.

_M: where are you goin'?  
N: work..  
M: oh... Could you please get beary?  
N: beary?  
M: just look for a teddy bear in my suitcase._

I searched her luggage for her bear and I saw the bear that I gave her when we were still kids. She smiled when I gave it to her. She hugged the bear.

_M: beary is my friend when I feel lonely.  
N: I remember him. I gave that to you when we were 6 years old. Remember?  
M: of course!  
_  
I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

_N: I love you.  
_  
(Kiss)

_M: if love you too. Be home early ok?  
_  
(Kiss)

_N: sure, baby.._

(Kiss)

She gave me that million dollar smile and I placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

_N: sleep, baby girl._

She closed her eyes and I left the house.


	12. Ch11: Take me with you

_**AN: Before anything else... i just want to say thank you for all the amazing reviews! i hope you'll like this next update...**_

_**just a reminder: some scenes in this chapter are not suitable for very young audiences... dont say i didnt warn you... xD it's not that bad... just a little detailed than my previous chapters =) haha enjoy! **_

_**read and review! please and thank you! **_

* * *

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 11: TAKE ME WITH YOU**

**Nick POV**

It was 9pm when I arrived home. I went to my room quickly and was surprised that it's clean and organized. I mean, everything was put into place. I went inside my closet and everything's organized too. My whole room is clean. I looked at my angel sleeping on the bed, I smiled..

I know I don't usually sleep this early but I went to the bathroom and changed quickly. I felt the urge to lie down to bed and fall asleep next to the girl I'm completely in love, so I did and I wrapped my one arm around her. I placed a light kiss on her forehead and I pulled her gently in my arms.

_M: Nicky...  
N: I'm here, Mi. Thanks for everything. I love you.  
M: I love you too.  
N: I'm sorry I'm late.  
M: it's okay Nicky... Take some rest. _

I smiled and we both fell asleep holding each other.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE**

I've been busy for 3 days. I was able to see Miley every morning and every night only, but she kept herself busy around the house... Cleaning, cooking, gardening and doing some crafts. I came home one night and I saw her reading some magazine.

_N: hey, miles.  
M: hey...  
_  
I went to her side and kissed her neck. I placed the magazine down and I lay her on the bed. I lifted the hem of her shirt and placed my hand inside. I kissed her hard while my other hand went in between her legs. I took off her clothes and she took off mine. She went on top of me and she placed my thing inside her. I felt whole the moment our bodies unite. She moaned real hard while she's pumping up and down on top of me... I touched her butt and pushed inside her to go deeper... She went up and down on top of me then after a while; I pushed her on her knees and continued pumping in and out of her. She moaned and screamed. I placed my hands on her waist as I went deep inside her, making her scream my name. I went faster until we both reached our climax. We both felt exhausted as we lie on the bed holding each other. I finally had some time with her. Even though it's not a long time, it still was a special one, considering we made love.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE**

I had 2 days of non-stop working but, after that, I finally had time to rest. I don't have work today so I decided to stay at the house with Miley. I woke up and snuggled close to my angel.

_M: don't you have work today?  
N: I don't have work.. So I'll be with you the whole day.  
M: really?  
N: yup, so what do you want to do?  
M: hmmm how 'bout we bake cookies together? I'll cook for our lunch and dinner...  
N: okay... how about swimming?  
M: but I forgot to bring my swim suit…  
N: we can swim naked if you want to...  
M: eeeww... Your maids will see us. I don't want..._

I giggled and touched her face.

_N: I'll look for a swimsuit…  
M: thanks Nicky...  
_  
I sat up and pulled her with me.

_N: I'm hungry, baby...  
M: c'mon, let's eat...  
_  
I leaned in and kissed her. My hand disappeared in her hair. I gently pushed her back on the bed.  
_  
N: I'm hungry for you, baby..._

I kissed her hard.  
Scene fades.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE**

I opened my eyes and saw Miley sleeping soundly while leaning her head on my chest. I brushed her hair with my fingers and placed a kiss on top of her head.

_N: you awake baby?  
M: yes... I'm hungry, Nicky... I wanna eat.  
N: okay.  
_  
I grabbed our clothes from the floor and gave hers to her. We went down to eat breakfast. Then she cooked for lunch then we baked cookies. After baking, I told her that I'm going out to buy some snacks at the grocery store nearby. So I went to the grocery store first and bought some food. The grocery store has a department store inside so I searched for anything that Miley can wear so that we can swim. I found a perfect two-piece hot pink swimsuit and I think it will look good on her perfect body. I smiled and took one pair and read the sizes. I've read Miley's bra size and underwear once because I was really bored and I got nothing to do after that night we made love and I really can't sleep. _**(A/N: LOL hahaha)**_ I chose the right size and paid for it. The cashier lady eyed me a confused look but I didn't care. I drove home and I went inside our room and found Miley sitting on the bed.

_N: I have here something you might wanna check-out.  
M: What? Where?  
N: here...  
_  
I gave her the pair and she laughed.

_M: you really brought me a swimsuit?  
N: hey, I like it when you wear those...  
M: of course... you love it when I'm wearing these hahaha... how'd you even know my size?_

_N: uh… it's a long story._

She kept laughing as she went to the bathroom to change her clothes. She went out of the bathroom wearing a robe and I am already on my swimming trunks so we went down to the pool. We went inside the pool and swam 'til its night time. After swimming, I joined her in taking a bath _**(A/N: hahaha)**_ then we ate dinner. We were both  
exhausted that night so we easily fell asleep.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE**

_After a week…  
_  
I parked at the front of my burning house and went out of my car. I got a call that there's a fire on my house.  
I searched for my girl on the crowd... She's not there. My eyes widened as I realized that he's still inside the house!

_N: MILEY!_

I rushed to my burning house, the firefighters hadn't stopped me. I went inside the door and to the 2nd floor, to our room. I didn't care about the fire that's threatening to eat me. I just want to save my Miley.

**Mpov.**

I woke up with the smell of something burning. I opened my eyes and saw fire everywhere. I started hyperventilating and crying. I was shaking and so scared. Suddenly, it all went black.

**Npov.  
**  
I opened our room's door and my heart broke as I saw my girl lying unconscious on the bed. I carried her immediately and held her tight.

_N: I'm here miles... I'm here... Wake up... Please...  
_  
The firefighters helped me get out of the burning house. I hurried to the ambulance and I realized that tears were pouring down from my eyes. The doctors and nurses took care of her while I hovered on her side. They put oxygen and other medical gadgets on her body. After few moments, I saw her open her eyes a bit. I quickly touched her face.  
_  
M: Nick...  
N: baby girl, you're safe now, I'm here.  
M: hmmm...  
N: I'm sorry. I won't leave you...I love you…  
_  
I kissed her lips gently then I touched her hair.

_N: go back to sleep._

She closed her eyes and dozed into a deep sleep.

Scene fades

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE**

I am in a white hospital room. Miley's sleeping... But she stirred and talked in her sleep…

_M: help... Help me... I can't breathe... Nick where are you? Save me…_

I quickly got up from my state of being half asleep and woke her up…

_N: miles... Wake up... You're dreaming…_

She opened her eyes which are full of fear. She cried and she held onto me.

_M: Nick..._

I caressed her face.  
_  
N: I'm here baby...  
_  
Miley pulled me and hugged me tight.

_N: Miley, what's wrong?  
M: I'm scared...  
N: it's alright sweetie, everything's fine already.  
M: don't leave me again.  
_  
I pushed her hair off her face and wiped her tears.

_N: shhh... Don't cry...  
M: promise me...  
_  
I looked into her eyes.

_N: I won't leave you…  
_  
She rested her head on my chest.

_N: go back to sleep...  
_  
I leaned back on her elevated hospital bed and I held her close to my chest.

_M: Nicky, stay beside me...  
N: okay miles...  
_  
We both fell asleep holding each other. When I woke up, I saw Miley snuggled on my side, her head on my chest. I broke free from her embrace and it woke her up.  
_  
M: Nicky...  
N: I'll just go out for a while. I'll be back immediately.  
M: ok. Hurry back to me.  
_  
I placed a kiss on her forehead and her lips.  
_  
N: I love you  
M: I love you too._

I left the hospital and went to my parent's house, family meeting. So I went in the house and everybody's already there.

_Denise: good morning Nicholas...  
_  
I rubbed the back of my head.

_N: am I in big trouble?  
Joe: well, yeah!  
Dad: Nick, why did you hide a girl in your house? You are just 18 years old! Look what happened to you being irresponsible, Miley almost got killed!  
N: dad, I'm sorry... It's just that I love her so much.  
Mom: so how's Miley?  
N: she's fine... But she's still a bit traumatized.  
M: poor girl... We'll go there later, Nick. I'll make some soup and her favorite cookies.  
N: thanks so much, mom.  
Dad: did Miley's parents know that she's staying here?  
N: They don't know that Miley's here. She just called them one time and told them that she's fine.  
Mom: they should know Miley's here. They should know what happened. They were worried when they called us here. You told us that Miley's not with you so that's what we told them._

I shrugged.

_N: okay, I'll call later.  
Dad: it's the right thing to do, Nick. Plus, it's much safe for her to be with her family. Did you know what is the cause of the fire?  
N: no, not yet.  
K: some stalker-hater poured gas on the outside of your house and threw a lighted cigarette.  
J: the press also knew that a girl was trapped in your house, and you saved her.  
N: so everybody knows that I'm with Miley?  
J: well, yah!  
N: I should go back to the hospital...  
Dad: call Miley's parents.  
N: I will dad; it's the right thing to do.  
_  
I said goodbyes and went back to the hospital; I sat on the chair along the hallway of Miley's room and called Brandi. I talked to Billy ray and explained to him politely how Miley got here and explained to him what happened. He told me that he'll be here tomorrow or the next day to fetch Miley. I went inside the room after the call. I saw her sitting on the bed, with her knees brought to her chest. She smiled at me I kissed her and I gave her a warm embrace.

_M: Nicky, what took you so long?  
N: sorry. I just took care of some things. You feelin' fine?  
M: still feelin' a little weak…  
_  
**Mpov.**

Nick placed a kiss on my forehead.

_N: love you.  
M: hey, I love you too. What's wrong?  
_  
**Npov.  
**  
Suddenly, my whole family bursted inside the room. Miley shot me a look. I shrugged.

_N: yah, I told them…  
Mom: Miley! I missed you darling...  
M: me too, Denise... I missed all of you!  
Dad: are you okay? How are you feelin'?  
M: I feel fine, Mr. Jonas… thank you…  
_  
**Mpov.  
**  
I was happy because they are very welcoming. They are like my 2nd family. I love this family a lot... We just chatted and I laughed out loud with Joe's hilarious personality. I see that Nick's happy for me but I can also see that he has a problem. I knew him too well. He sat next to me after his family left and I snuggled closer to his chest.

_M: what's wrong, baby?  
N: huh? Nothing's wrong.  
M: I know you too well, Nick…  
_  
I touched his face and kissed him gently on his cheek.

**Npov  
**  
_M: Tell me...  
_  
I shrugged.

_N: I called your parents...  
M: You what?  
N: I told them that you're with me. I told them what happened...  
M: Nick... Why?  
_  
Tears fell from her eyes.  
_  
N: they deserve to know what happened.  
M: but they'll get me here and bring me back to Cali…_

I pulled her to my chest.

_N: you gotta go back to Cali, miles... You're not safe here...  
_  
She broke free from my embrace.

_M: no... No! I don't wanna go back there!  
_  
Tears streamed on her face.

_N: miles... Your dad will be here tomorrow...  
M: I don't want to go there! You don't love anymore, don't you?  
N: miles, no... Shhh I love you...  
M: no, you don't love me...  
_  
She turned her back and lay on the bed... Facing the other way. She curled up and cried her heart out. I tried my best to talk to her.

_N: miles... Please talk to me...  
M: don't touch me. Get away from me... I hate you... Get out...  
_  
My heart broke... She told me, she hates me... I broke her heart. I have to talk to her. Explain everything to her.

_N: miles, we need to talk.  
M: I need to be alone for a while. Please, Nick...  
N: okay..._

I reached for her tear stained cheek and kissed her.

_N: I love you...  
_  
I covered her body with the blanket then left the room. I went out of the hospital and drove around the city.


	13. Ch12: I'm sorry it's this way

_**AN: im feelin' kinda generous today so... here's another update! xD make sure to read and review =) **_

* * *

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 12: I'm sorry it's this way**

_I'm lost here in this moment  
and time keeps slipping by  
and if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side_

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE**

**Nick POV**

Its past 3pm when I went back to the hospital with a stuffed toy bear for Miley. I went inside the room and saw Miley in the same position when I left this room.

_N: miles, it's me..._

She didn't respond.

_N: hey, I have something for you. It's a teddy bear... _

I took it out of the box and placed it on the bed beside Miley's back. She hasn't spoken anything yet since I got inside the room. I noticed the untouched tray of food which belongs to Miley.

_N: miles, you need to eat...  
M: don't wanna eat... I'm not hungry.  
N: Miley  
M: just leave me alone...  
N: ok miles. But please... Eat your food..._

I touched her hair and placed a kiss on top of her head, and then I left. I came back around 8pm and was surprised to see Miley asleep, hugging the teddy bear that I gave her and she's now facing the other side. I went close to her and saw her baggy eyes and her tear stained face. I saw a note beside her.

_'I'm sorry. I love you Nicky. -Miley'  
_  
I lay next to her and pulled her close to me. I placed my arms around her. I kissed the top of her head... That woke her up.

_M: nick...  
_  
I held her tight.

_N: I'm sorry.  
M: I'm sorry too...  
N: its ok baby girl.  
_  
Miley snuggled closer to me.

_N: I just want you to be safe...  
M: I understand. I watched the news a while ago...  
N: I love you so much it's so difficult to do this.  
M: I know. I love you too.  
_  
I traced her eye bags with my thumb.

_N: I'm sorry I made you cry..._

Miley kissed my lips.

_M: I'm fine...  
N: you should go to sleep..._

She cuddled close to me.  
_  
N: goodnight miles…  
M: good night Nicky…  
_

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE**


	14. Ch13: Take my hand I'm bleeding tears

**AN: Thanks again for the amazing reviews! I'm working on a two shot entitled STAY =) anyway... here's my next update! read and review! thank you!**

* * *

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 13: Take my hand I'm bleeding tears**

Please don't, don't leave me here

Take my hand I'm bleeding tears

I don't understand why

You can't take me with you

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE**

**Npov.  
**  
I woke up in the middle of the night because Miley's been talking, tossing and turning in her sleep. So I tried to wake her up.

**Mpov**

Everything in my past flashed back. The day Nick and I became friends, became lovers, the first time we said "I love you", the first time we kissed, the day we broke up, those emotional days of mine because I lost my boyfriend and also my best friend, when Justin came into my life, the day Nick and I became friends again, the bar incident where Nick saved me from Justin, the way Nick held me in his arms to comfort me, the time when Nick was almost beaten by Justin, the hospital experiences, the time when Nick told me that they're moving back to New Jersey, he ran to my house and told me that everything's goin' to be okay, the most romantic dinner we had which was the day before their flight, all the time he took care of me while I'm sick, the day he went away, the time he went back to visit me in Cali, when we had an argument, the night I got raped, when daddy didn't let him stay with me at the hospital, when I ran away with him to New Jersey, the fire incident, the moment Nick told me that he called my parents. All of the good but mostly the bad experiences had flashed back.

I felt warm hands touch my shoulders and I heard a low voice.

_N: Miley… Miley…_

**Npov.**

I placed my hands on her shoulders and shook her.

_N: Miley! Miley! Wake up!  
_  
I've been waking her up for few seconds and she's still not awake… she's still groaning and crying though. I started to get nervous as I touched her cold cheek.

**Mpov.  
**  
I felt a warm hand go to my cheek.

_N: miles! You're dreaming… wake up…  
_  
_Nick! It's Nick! What? I'm dreaming? Why can't I wake up? I need to wake up… _

I tried to concentrate until I can hear his voice clearly. I opened my eyes and saw him. Sweating and looking worried. He pulled me to sit beside him and he tried to comfort me. I heard really loud sobs and realized that it was me who's creating those sounds. He pulled my head to his chest, burying my face in it as he placed his arms around me.

_N: its fine baby girl… you're awake now… no one will hurt you…_

He ran his hand up and down my back.

_N: I'm here… don't cry…  
M: Nick... I'm scared…  
_  
He placed a kiss on my forehead…

_N: don't worry... I won't leave you…  
_  
He hugged me tight and he waited for me to stop crying.

**Npov.  
**  
Miley finally stopped crying. I laid her down on the bed and pushed her bangs away from her face.

_N: shhhh… everything's fine…  
_  
I lay beside her and she faced me and hugged me. I touched her face and kissed her lips gently.

_N: go back to sleep…_

She leaned on my chest and I held her in my arms as she fell asleep.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE**

**Mpov.  
**  
_Next morning_

The sunlight from the windows woke me up. I stirred and saw my prince, sleeping peacefully, his arm around my waist. I noticed dark circles under his eyes; I know it has something to do with what happened last midnight. I touched his face gently and kissed his cheek. I stared at the angel sleeping beside me. His eyes opened...

_N: miles… you okay?  
M: yes.  
N: you feel good?  
M: I feel fine... Go back to sleep…  
_  
Nick closed his eyes. I kissed his forehead. He pulled me close.

_N: I love you miles…  
M: I love you too Nicky…  
_  
We fell asleep again. We woke up between 9 am to 10 am and ate our breakfast. I took a bath and Nick helped me pack my things. We went at the ground floor of the condominium and waited for dad to pick me up. We sat on the sofa in silence. I looked and played with the ring on my finger.

_M: I'll miss you so much Nick…  
_  
He gently caressed my cheek and made me face him.

_N: I'll miss you more. I'll be alone here… I will be bored…  
M: I'll be scared…  
N: no, baby… I'll always be there for you. Just call me if you already have a cell phone okay? You have my number, right? Keep it… call me whenever you want… and we'll chat if you want… just like old days…  
_  
He took me in his arms. I hugged him tight. We both heard a beep of a car outside. He helped me with my luggage and we went out. He placed my luggage on the back compartment of the cab and daddy was seated at the front seat.

**Npov**

Miley quickly hugged me tight and tears stained my shirt.

_N: miles…  
M: Nicky… I love you…  
N: I love you too, baby…. take care of yourself for me… _

I kissed her lips and wiped her tears.

_N: sssshhh… you have to go, now… call me okay? I love you very much…  
M: thank you for everything Nick…_

She gave me a quick peck in the lips and a last hug. I kissed her forehead before letting her go inside the cab. She smiled at me. I gave her a hand wave. The cab went on the road. Miley took her head out of the window and yelled goodbye to me… I giggled and went inside the condo to my condo unit alone. I shrugged at the thought that Miley just left.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE**


	15. Ch14: To see you cuts me like a knife

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 14: ****To see you cuts me like a knife**

_Now I hear you've found somebody new  
and that I never meant that much to you  
to hear that tears me up inside  
and to see you cuts me like a knife_

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo **

**AFTER 4 YEARS…  
**  
_What happened to Miley and Nick after Miley went back to California?_

_Who's Jake in Miley's life?  
_  
**FIND OUT…**

**

* * *

**  
**Mpov.  
**  
I was with Jake when momma texted me.

_'Be at home before 5pm. family meeting'  
_  
I replied her a 'okay mom' message. I told Jake that we should be home before 5pm. So we went home after our date. I went in with Jake. I greeted my mom and the whole family was in our living room.

_Mom: first of all, the house next to us was already occupied. The Jonas' are back. They're inviting us for dinner.  
_

I was shocked when she told us that the Jonas' are back. Nick is here... The boy I fell completely in love with, but broke my heart.

_M: should I go?  
Mom: of course miles.  
M: can I take Jake with me? After all, he's my fiancé  
Mom: I think it's alright…_

So we went to the house next to ours and we were greeted by Mrs. Jonas. She gave us all some hugs.

_D: Miley... You're fully grown! You're so beautiful!  
M: thanks Denise... You look good too!  
M: by the way, he's Jake. My fiancé...  
D: oh... You must be so happy to have a girl like Miley.  
Ja: I am, ma'am... Thank you.  
D: come on in guys... Boys! The Cyrus' are here!  
_  
Four boys entered the living room. Joe quickly approached me and picked me up...

_J: mileyyy! I missed you!  
M: ugggh joe! Put me down!_

Everybody laughed.

_D: that's Joe. Very mature… Haven't changed a bit...  
_  
Joe put me down and Kevin hugged me. Frankie... Frankie's so handsome...

_M: Frankie! You've grown a lot!_

And next to Frankie is the boy I don't want to see. He's so gorgeous and sexy... Man, he worked out a lot... All I wanted to do now is crush him and kiss him hard then make out with him... I didn't say a word to him. We just looked at each other...

_M: this is Jake, my fiancé...  
_  
I looked at Nick… He just smiled at me and Jake. _What the h**l. I just introduced him my fiancé and all he did was smile?_ Even though I'm happy with Jake, seeing Nick makes my heart ache and break into little pieces… remembering what he told me four years ago…

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo **

**

* * *

**

_AN: HAHA!_ _a little intense isn't it? =) im so sorry for the super long delay... im so busy with school... i hope im gonna post updates more often... =)_** read and review okay?  
**


	16. Ch15: Two more lonely people

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 15: TWO MORE LONELY PEOPLE**

_Well, you know my heart is aching  
you don't have to break it  
If love don't change your mind  
Then there's two more lonely people  
Tonight_

_

* * *

_

**Miley POV**

Kevin was the first one who spoke after I announced that I'm engaged.

_Kevin: wow, congratulations... Jake, Miley...  
Joe: yeah. Miley's a great girl. She'll make you crazy.  
_  
I laughed.

_M: oh shut up Joe!_

I looked at Nick; his eyes were on the ground. Defeated.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

Denise invited us to the dining room; thank God I didn't have to stay longer in that awkward moment with Nick. We went to the dining room. I sat between mom and Jake, while Nick is across the table. Man! Why does he have to sit there! There are times I caught him staring at me and he would just look at his food. I could tell that he wanted to talk to me but there's not much to talk about and he was the one who broke my heart. He broke my heart into millions of pieces and Jake helped me put it back together. He became my strength when I needed it most.

_Jake: babe...  
M: yes?  
Jake: you have something...  
_  
He wiped the corner of my mouth.

_Jake: there...  
_  
I smiled at him.

_M: thanks...  
Jake: miles...  
M: yes babe?  
Jake: I love you...  
M: love you too...  
_  
**Npov.  
**  
I can't take this anymore! I can't watch my Miley with another guy. I have to go!

_Tish: hey Nick...  
_  
Dang it!

_Tish: have any girlfriend?  
N: oh… none...__Denise(low voice): it's been a while, Tish... He hasn't talked to a girl ever since that happened..._

_T: what happened?_

They exchanged looks.

_T: oh!  
D: let's talk about it later.  
_  
Miley suddenly became quiet.

_J: you ok?  
M: I do not feel good.  
J: wanna go home?  
M: mom, can I go home? I don't feel well.  
T: okay baby.  
_  
Miley and Jake stood up.

_Jake: excuse us... Miley needs to go home. She doesn't feel well.  
D: oh. Okay... I'll just give Tish later some soup for you, sweetie.  
M: thanks, I'm sorry I have to go early.  
D: its fine, honey. Take some sleep.  
_  
I have to talk to her... _Get up Nick! Talk to her! Dammit! Get up!_  
I got up.

_N: excuse me for a while._

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo **

Just as i saw Miley and Jake about to get through the front door, I grabbed Miley's arm. The moment I felt her skin, I felt a current run on my arm… Oh I missed the sparks whenever i touch her... whenever I kiss her and hold her...

_M: Nick...  
N: miles, can I talk to you for a minute please?  
Jake: Nick, she's not feeling well...  
N: please, can I borrow her just for a while, I promise I'll take care of her.  
M: it's alright Jake... Go home... I'll be okay. I'll go home after we talk...  
Jake: okay... Walk her home Nick... Would you?  
N: sure...  
_  
Jake left. Miley and I sat at the sofa. She's playing with her ring, her engagement ring. She does that when she gets nervous.

_N: miles... What happened?  
M: to what?  
N: to both of us...  
M: you didn't call me. You IM-ed me hate messages and you broke my heart.  
_  
Tears fell from her eyes.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo **

** WHAT HAPPENED? **

* * *

_AN: cliff-hanger eh? xD well i just wanted to make it up to you guys so i uploaded another update _


	17. Ch16: The wound heals

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 16: Like a knife that cuts you, the wound heals**

_Though it's been awhile now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you  
The wound heals, but the scar, that scar remains_

_

* * *

_

**Previously in INSEPARABLE…. **

**M: you didn't call me.. You im-ed me hate messages and you broke my heart.  
Tears fell from her eyes.**

**END.  
**

* * *

**Nick POV**

_N: miles... What? I haven't called you because I lost my phone. My 'IluvschMileyxo' account was hacked. What did the hacker told you?  
M: why should I believe you? I was hurt... A lot Nick. Every day, I waited for your call. But you didn't call me.  
N: I told you miles, my phone was lost... Some freaky paparazzi stole it. Brandi was my only contact close to you.. I'm sorry miles.  
M: I opened my AIM cuz I'm hoping that I'll catch you there... Then I read those messages. It said,  
'you're such a slut, I only used you'  
'I've found someone new'  
'I'm tired of taking care of you; you're such a crybaby... You're an idiot'  
'I hate you, I don't love you, let's breakup'_

She's now sobbing uncontrollably. I pulled her to my chest.  
_  
M: oh, miles. You know I won't do that to you... You know that I love taking care of you. I love making you stop crying. Just like now... No, I never used you miles. You're definitely not a slut. You're the best in bed but you're not a slut. We had sex because we love each other. And I never found someone new. Never Miley... It's only you I think about... I'm still in love with you, baby.  
M: Nick, I have to go home..._

She stood up.

_N: miles... Wait...  
_  
I stood up and wiped her tears. Brown eyes met blue eyes for the first time today...  
_  
N: don't cry... Let me walk you home. I just want you to be safely home... _

She nodded her head. She grabbed her purse and we went out. We walked to her house without saying anything. Completely silent. We stopped when we got in her house's gate.

_M: thanks for walking me home...  
N: anything for you... I wanna make up to you miles...  
M: Nick, I'm engaged...  
N: can we still be friends?  
M: sure...  
_  
Miley smiled. The smile I missed the most...

_N: hey, you're sMiley again...  
_  
She giggled.

_N: what's your number?  
_  
I took out my cp. We exchanged phones and dialed our own nos.

_M: Here..._

She handed me my phone and I handed her phone to her.

_N: I'll text you. We could go out like a friendly date. We could go to my pad and hang out.  
M: yeah... Maybe tomorrow. Cuz I'll be busy taking care of my wedding starting Tuesday.  
N: oh... Can I ask you something?  
M: what?  
N: you happy with him?  
_  
She sighed.

_M: yes... I am happy...  
N: that's fine with me. As long as he loves you back whole-heartedly... And doesn't hurt you... I just want you to be happy...  
M: thank you Nick...  
N: Uhmm... I should go now.  
M: Nick thanks for being here for me...  
_  
She hugged me.. I hugged her back.

N: I missed you so much, mi...  
M: I missed you too...

I let go from the embrace.

M: good night Nick..  
N: good night miles...

She walked to their house. I was about to open the gate when she called my name

_M: Nick!_

I turned to her.

_M: be safe..._

I smiled at her and walked back home. Happy for her.

**Mpov.**

I closed my door and leaned against it. Tears fell from my eyes as I sat on the floor slowly. _Why does he have to come back and explain what happened? It just made all things complicated. I still love him, with all my heart but it can't happen. I'm engaged and Jake's a nice guy who really loves me. I don't want to hurt him. I love him too. _I got up from the floor. I went inside my bathroom and undressed myself leaving nothing. I stared at myself at the mirror. I miss Nick. I miss the way he touch my body, the way he make love to me and make me scream. I never made love with Jake. I refuse to do it with him for some reason. Nick was my first and last. Only Nick.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and wore my night dress. I stopped wearing pj's when I got older. I lie down to bed and fell asleep.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

The next morning, I felt a familiar hand touch my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Nick.

_M: Nick!  
_  
He chuckled.

_N: you still look like an angel when you sleep.  
_  
I sat on the bed.

_M: what are you doing here?  
N: well, your mom made me go in here cuz she thought that you're awake already. So, are you free today?  
M: where are we goin'?  
N: I don't know... Maybe to a park or mall. Then I'll bring you to my pad so we could hang out.  
M: okay. I think you have to go down now. I'm not wearing my PJs you know…  
N: oh… sorry…  
_  
He went back at the living room to let me take a bath and get ready. I wore a cute dress that's sexy, to make Nick drool in front of me. I curled my hair then I put some light make up. I went to the living room and I was right, he almost drooled when he saw me. Haha!

_M: hey, Nick!  
N: miles... You're beautiful.  
_  
I blushed.

_M: thanks.  
_  
He grabbed my hand and we went to his car, acting like a couple, just like old times.

* * *

_**AN. sorry for the delay guys! im really busy! but term break is next week so... that would be fun! =) **_

_**i hope you liked this chapter! review please! **_


	18. Ch17: Just wanna be with you

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 17: Just wanna be with you**

_All I wanna do  
Is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can't do  
Just be with you,  
Only you_

_

* * *

_

_**Mpov**_

He drove around the city. I thought about the happy times when nick and I were young and so in love. I think he saw me smiling.

_N: hey… Why you have that silly smile on your face?_

I shook my head, still smiling.

_M: I remembered some things.  
N: so… how are you doin'?  
M: well,our business is doing well. Daddy gave me the responsibility in taking care of our business… I still live in my parent's house because they don't want me to be far away from them. How about you?  
N: well, our band is still strong. We did 2 world tours already, you know…  
M: yeah… I've heard of that…  
N: but I haven't gone on tour here at Cali… how strange right?  
M: yeah, strange…  
_  
We stopped to an expensive restaurant.

_M: hey, it's too expensive here…  
N: what? I'm Nick Jonas… I can't eat peacefully on any restaurants without being mobbed by paparazzi.  
M: oh, right.  
_  
We went out of the car and inside the restaurant. We chatted about things except the past. We were laughing and giggling. After the lunch date, he brought me to a beautiful park. We wandered around the park… enjoying every minute that we're together. It's now 5pm and the sky is very dark. Nick told me that we should be in his house before it rains…

He drove to his house and it's now raining.

_N: I don't have an umbrella. You have one?  
M: none…  
N: oh I think I have to go inside and get one.  
_  
Nick went out in the rain and I decided to get out too. I left my purse in the car and went out.

_N: miles, get inside! It's raining hard!  
M: so what? It's so fun here!  
_  
I danced in the rain. Totally enjoying every moment. He laughed and watched me. He went close to me and placed his arms around me, pulling me close and face to face with the one and only, Nick Jonas, the love of my life. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as my eyes stared right into his.

_M: Nick… what?  
N: I still love you… so much Miley…  
M: I thought it's all over.  
N: It still isn't over.  
_  
His lips crashed on mine and his hands here on my face. We kissed in the rain and I felt really good… being able to kiss him again.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

**

* * *

AN: sorry for the delayed update! but i'll upload 2 chapters today! =) review please!  
**


	19. Ch18: Tell me that you'll stay

**AN: okay, im gonna warn you that this chapter is somethin' like the scene in _the notebook_. I've got the idea and the dialogues from _the notebook_. I don't own them! only some parts of this chapter are from my own ideas. I just figured out that the scenes from _the notebook_ fits perfectly in this part of the story and i want you guys to read a wonderful story, cuz you deserve it. So please dont hate me if i kinda used _the notebook!_ it's only in this part of the story, though. I'm gonna stop now! haha! so! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 18: Tell me that you'll stay**

_It's hard to believe,_  
_Where we are now._  
_Your hand in mine, babe,_  
_Feels right somehow._  
_the night is so still_  
_So don't make a sound._  
_Cause its almost perfect, baby_  
_So, promise you"ll never look down._

_cuz we've had our past, i know_  
_just leave that behind._  
_Cause none of it lasts,_  
_All that we have is tonight._

_Cause you're not the only one,_  
_Who's ever felt this way._  
_Don't let the world cave in,_  
_Just tell me that you'll stay._

_

* * *

_

_**MPOV**_

Nick kissed me and I kissed back with all passion. I pulled on his curls and I jumped in his arms as he motioned to carry me. We went inside his house and he backed me on a wall while kissing me deeply. He quickly brought me upstairs on what I've figured out, his room. He set me down on the carpeted floor and we helped each other remove our soaked clothes. Next thing I knew, I was tossed in the bed and all I ever felt was pleasure and contentment and of course, love.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

I woke up and saw the guy I spent my night with. How can something so wrong feels so right all along?  
I broke free from his embrace and took my clothes scattered on the floor. I called Brandi to come and pick me up. I'm dressing up when nick finally woke up.

_N: where are you going?  
M: what happened last night was very irresponsible. I have a fiancé waiting for me. Who's going to be crushed when he finds out what I did.  
N: So you make love to me, and go back to your fiancé. Was that your plan? Was that a test I didn't pass?  
M: No, I made a promise to a man. He gave me a ring and I gave him my word.  
N: And your word is shot to hell now, don't you think?  
M: I don't know. I'll find out when I talk to him.  
N: This is not about keeping your promise. It's about following your heart.  
M: I have to go.  
N: so you're just goin' to leave me here? After making love with me?  
M: uggghhh! I am engaged, nick!  
N: you think that Jake would still welcome you after telling him that you made love with your ex?  
M: mind your own business, nick! This is my problem!  
N: and what about me? What about us? You're just going to throw me away after all we've done?  
M: he loves me!  
N: do you love him?  
_  
I looked down and shrugged.

_M: yes…  
N: Well, I hate you. If you leave here, I hate you.  
M: Have you been paying attention to anything that's happening?  
N: I guess not, I think I must have misread all of those signals.  
M: Well, I guess you did!  
N: You're bored! You're bored and you know it! You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something missing.  
M: shut up nick! You're being stupid!  
N: Would you just stay with me?  
M: Stay with you? What for? Look at us, we're already fighting.  
N: Well, that's what we do! We fight! You tell me when I'm being stupid and I tell you when you're being stubborn, which you are 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have, like, a two second rebound rate, and then you're back doing the next stubbornness.  
M: So what?  
N: So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. And we're gonna have to work at this every day. But I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day. Can you do something for me? Please? If you love that guy, go! I lost you once. I think I can do it again if I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out.  
M: What easy way? There is no easy way. No matter what I do, somebody gets hurt!  
N: Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want. What do you want? What do you want?  
M: It's not that simple!  
N: What do you want? Goddammit, what do you want?  
M: you… there! I said it!_

Tears escaped from my eyes. Nick held me tight.

_N: shhh… I'm sorry…  
M: but… nick, I have to go…  
N: what? You think I'll let you go after you told me that you love me?  
M: please… just trust me on this. I know what's right for me. I know if to whom I'll be happy to be with.  
_  
Nick closed his eyes.

_N: okay… as long as you'll be happy…_

Nick opened his eyes and gently touched my cheek. More tears fell from my eyes. He wiped them immediately. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

_N: I'll wait for you… I'll wait for your decision…  
M: I have to go.  
_  
I went out of the room. Tears streaming on my face. I went out of the house and saw Brandi's car waiting for me. I hopped in the car. I can't help but look back at his house. I glanced back and shifted my body towards the window, as if I never wanted to leave the place. I saw his silhouette image inside the house, just behind the screen of the main door. I know he's crying too. I didn't know what to do. I mouthed "I love you" against the window just before Brandi drove away, and I hope Nick, my Nick, saw that.


	20. Ch19: Forgiveness and Love

**INSEPARABLE**

**Chapter 19: Forgiveness and Love**

_The only thing that our hearts are made of  
Are the acts of forgiveness and love  
The only thing real when push comes to shove  
Are the acts of forgiveness and love  
Cuz in the end no one loses or wins  
The story begins again and again  
With forgiveness and love..._

_

* * *

_

**Mpov**

After a week of not talking to Nick, I spent a lot of time with Jake, but my conscience kept bugging me about the night when Nick and I made love so, I went to Jake's condo unit today. I rang the doorbell and he answered.  
_  
J: Miles, why are you here this early?  
M: we need to talk..  
J: sure, come in..  
_  
We sat at the sofa and i looked down to my fingers and played with my ring. He touched my cheek.

_J: you're nervous, what's wrong?  
_  
Dang it! Curse myself for being so obvious!

_M: I'm sorry…  
J: for what?  
M: Nick.. He told me the truth.. It was all misunderstanding...  
J: you still love him, don't you?  
M: y-yes... But i love you too.. I am so confused...  
_  
Jake pulled me in his arms and I started crying.  
_  
M: something... Happened... To.. Us...  
J: oh...  
M: i'm so sorry... I'm such a slut...  
J: hey, you're not... Definitely not a slut...  
M: i am so sorry...  
_  
He tilted my head up so that he could look into my eyes.

_J: do you really love him?  
M: yes...  
J: go back to him.. It's fine.. It's your choice..  
M: i don't want to hurt you...  
J: what hurst the most is to see you not happy in my arms...  
M: i am happy...  
J: don't be ridiculous, miles... You are happier when you're with him.. Just make sure that he won't hurt you again...  
M: i love you, jake...  
J: I know. It's just not enough, compared to your love for him. I'm letting you go because i want you to be happy..  
M: thank you.. Thank you so much...  
_  
He removed the ring on my finger.

_M: i'll pray that you'll be able to find a better girl than me.._

I giggled.

_M: just make sure that she'll love you better than i did...  
J: if you need me, i'll be here okay?  
M: thank you for being with me the past 1 year.. I am so lucky to have you. You're such a great guy... I love you so much..._

I hugged him tight.

_J: i love you too..._

I kissed his cheek.

_M: thank you... For everything..  
J: now, go back to him and be happy...  
_  
**Jake pov.  
**  
She smiled. I never seen that kind of smile before… That silly smile on her face. I am very happy for her. She stood up but she quickly placed her hand on the chair for support.

J: Miley, what's wrong?  
M: I'm just dizzy...

I stood up to support her…

J: Miley, you ok?

She went unconscious. I quickly carried her and drove her to the hospital.

* * *

**AN: uh oh... is miley sick? so... what do you think will happen to Nick and Miley? =)**

_**xoTeresa**_


	21. Ch20: You belong with me

**INSEPARABLE**

**Chapter 20: You belong with me**

_Oh I remember you driving to my house_

_in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh _

_when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs _

_and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. _

_I think I know it's with me._

_

* * *

_

**Npov. **

I quickly drove to the hospital, the moment Tish told me that Miley fainted. I went straight inside her room. There, I saw my girl lying across the bed, sleeping. I went to her side and kissed her forehead, then I touched her hand.

_N: Miles..._

She opened her eyes…

_N: you ok? Im so worried.  
M: im fine Nick.. And so as the baby..  
N: baby? What baby? You're-...  
M: yes Nick.. Im pregnant. This baby inside my tummy is yours...  
_  
I've never been so happy in my entire life. I'm having a baby! It's quite scary, but it's exciting. I would do anything in this world for my Miley and our unborn child.

_N: I love you.. I love you miles.. We're going to have a baby... But... What about Jake...  
M: I told him everything. He wanted me to be happy. We ended up everything between us. _

It's like my heart just flipped 10 times. My Miley's finally back, finally back in my arms. I held her tight and kissed her with everything in me. When air was needed, we both pulled away and I rested my forehead against hers.

_M: Nick… I love you.  
N: I love you too. I promise, I'll take good care of you and our baby. I'll be the best daddy I could ever be. I wont leave you again, Mi…  
M: thank you Nick.. Thank you... _

We soon talked about Miley staying at their house while she's pregnant because she's in a delicate condition. She should be in a stress free environment, but I could stay there with her if I want to… Plus Tish is there, she would teach Miley about pregnancy, babies and stuff related to it. Billy Ray and I are now in speaking terms. That's after he said his apology for how he acted few years ago. He honestly told me that he was just so overprotective of Miley, he didn't want her to get hurt again. I understand his situation and now, we're back to normal.

After 5 months, Miley transferred on my house. I had enough time to take care of my "soon-to-be" wife and my unborn child.

* * *

**AN: YAY NILEY! short update isn't it? hahaha the next chapter will be a long one =) thanks for the awesome reviews! **


	22. Ch21: In a blink of an eye

**INSEPARABLE**

**Chapter 21: Great things happen in a blink of an eye**

_They say that good things take time_  
_But really great things happen_  
_In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_  
_Like you were a million to one_  
_I cannot believe it, you're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_  
_Trying to make things work that weren't good enough_  
_Till I thought I'm through, said, I'm done_  
_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_

* * *

_

**After 3 months…**

**Nick POV**

Miley's now staying at OUR house. Yes she's so moody but I managed to live with it. It was a busy day and I'm very tired. My only antidote is my future wife and my unborn child. I was so eager to see them. I called Miley, the moment I entered the house.

_N: Miley... Miles, I'm home!_

I felt something weird. Usually she would walk right towards me whenever she hears I'm calling her. There are no maids at the living room and it's very quiet. I went to the maids' quarter and I saw all the maids sitting on the floor, their hands and feet are tied, their eyes and mouth are covered. I got so worried. I untied one maid.

_N: where's Miley? What happened! _

_Maid: a group of men went here sir. They did this to us. I don't know what else happened but I heard Ms. Miley scream and-_

That's the moment I got terrified.

_N: I'll go upstairs! Untie the others! _

I went upstairs immediately and ran to our room. There I saw my girl... Her hands and feet were tied, her eyes and mouth were covered. She had cuts on her arm legs and one on her cheek. Tears fell from my eyes and I quickly untied her.

_N: Miley... You hear me? Miles! Wake up..._

I uncovered her mouth and her eyes. She's unconscious. I was sobbing real hard. What if something bad happened to our baby? I carried her to my car and my driver drove to the hospital quickly. I held her tight along the ride. I touched the bump on her tummy…

_N: hold on tight baby. Don't leave us okay? Hold on to your mommy. I'm here... I won't let anything bad happen to you two... _

We arrived at the hospital and they rushed Miley to the ER. I sat on the seat outside the ER and called Miley's family. They came after few minutes. Her mom's crying, and me? I don't know what to do!

A few minutes passed by and the doctor came out.

_N: how's Miley?_

_Dr: she's fine. We cleaned her cuts. She had minor cuts and she just lost some blood but we immediately took action due to her pregnancy. The baby's safe... She could transfer now to a private room. She have to stay for two days so we could monitor her._

_N: okay. Thank you so much Dr. Smith..._

_Dr: no problem._

We transferred to a private room and I went inside. I sat next to Miley's bed. I took care of her... She had 3 cuts on her arms and 4 on her legs. One on her cheek… I touched her cheek lightly. She stirred and opened her eyes. I took her hand in mine.

_N: Miles.._

_M: Nick.. How did I get here?_

_N: I found you and our maids when I went home._

_M: my baby..._

Tears flowed from her eyes as her hand flew to touch the bump on her tummy.

I touched the bump too.

_N: Miles... Our baby's fine. _

I wiped her tears.

_N: She's still in there... _

_M: she's strong..._

_N: just like her mom…_

I kissed the bump.

_N: baby girl. Daddy's here. I won't let anyone hurt you and mommy.. Hold on tight baby.. _

_M: Nick... Justin... H-h-he came backkk... I don't want him to hurt my baby. _

_N: no one will get hurt. I called the police for more body guards. Don't worry. _

I caressed her face.

_N: take some rest. You have to regain your strength for our lil baby. _

I kissed Miley deeply. Then I let her have her sleep.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

**After a month…**

That Justin scare really caught our attention. I requested for more guards in our house and I made sure that my Miley and my baby's safe. Just few weeks after the incident, Justin was caught by the policemen and he got a lifetime imprisonment. Apparently, he got involved in so many crimes and he escaped jail a few times so that caused the lifetime imprisonment. Miley and I got relieved and I always did follow-ups in Justin's case, just in case he escapes the jail again.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

**After a month...**

Miley's now on her 6th month. We visited her doctor for a checkup. She's lying on the clinic bed and the doctor's doing ultrasound. I saw our baby at the monitor.

_N: hey! That's our baby!_

Her doctor laughed and Miley giggled at my excited-ness.

_N: hi baby.. How are you?_

_M: of course she's fine, silly! _

_Dr: she's healthy... she's a girl! _

_N: I knew it! She's Nicole Ashley Grey. My baby girl..._

_M: ow! She kicked me!_

We laughed.

_M: she kicked me again! God, she's hyper.._

_N: she got her hyper-ness from her mommy..._

_Dr: there.. All done... She's healthy and safe. You don't have to worry. And yes, she's a baby girl._

I helped Miley get up carefully.

_Dr: stay stress-free, eat healthy food, drink milk and take vitamins, Miley..._

_M: I will... Thanks!_

**Miley pov.**

We left the hospital and went in our car, totally ignoring the paps. He sat in the car and he touched my bump.

_N: where do you wanna eat? _

_M: our baby wants Italian._

_N: Italian again? Ok. Anything for my baby.._

_M: hey how about me!_

She pouted her lower lip…

_N: anythin' for my girl and my baby._

Nick kissed my cheek. We went to an Italian resto and had some lunch.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

**Later that day...**

It was sleeping time and Miley and Nick were snuggled to each other on their bed. Nick's hand touching Miley's bump on her stomach...

_M: Nicky... I want ice cream..._

_N: we don't have ice cream, Miles..._

_M: I wanna eat ice cream, Nick.. Buy me one.._

_N: just sleep miles, I'll buy you tomorrow.._

_M: I want it right now.. I'm hungry!_

_N: miles, go to sleep..._

She became quiet and the next thing I knew, I was hearing sobs...

_N: Miles... You crying?_

I touched her cheek.. I opened the lamp and I saw her eyes full of tears and her cheeks, tear-stained.

_N: baby, what's wrong?_

_M: I want ice cream... _

_N: ice cream? Why are you crying?_

_M: I don't know.. I'm pregnant, Nick... I crave food... _

_N: I'll get you a bar of chocolate..._

_M: no, I want ice cream!_

_N: it's 9pm!_

_M: buy me one! _

_N: you're stubborn, miles. You're acting worse than a baby!_

Miley cried harder...

_M: I want an ice cream right now... Buy me, Nick... Please... _

_N: drink water and go to sleep!_

Miley got up and went to her closet. Then to the bathroom. Then I saw her dressed up and about to go out.

_N: Miley!_

I got up from the bed.

_N: where the hell are you going?_

_M: I'll buy myself a vanilla ice cream!_

_N: no! Stay here..._

She cried again. I hugged her.

_N: I'll buy your ice cream.. Stay here okay? I'm sorry... _

I wiped her tears and laid her to bed. I kissed her forehead and caressed her tummy.

_N: just lie there and wait for me, ok? _

I quickly dressed up and drove to the nearest convenience store to buy a vanilla ice cream. I bought her a dozen of vanilla ice cream cups. I went home and I saw her sitting on the bed, touching her big tummy...

N: I bought you tons of vanilla ice cream..

She giggled when I gave her a cup. She quickly opened the lid and scooped the ice cream. She ate it, and scooped another. One after another. I just watched her enjoy eating her ice cream. She ate 3 ice cream cups... All emptied. She rubbed her tummy in circles after eating.

N: gosh miles, you ate 3 cups..

M: one for me and two for my baby...

She chuckled. I sat beside her and rubbed her tummy. I smiled and kissed her.

_N: Can you go to sleep, now?_

_M: yeah.. Sorry for the way I acted a while ago._

_N: I'm sorry too.. For not being considerate of your condition... I didn't mean that._

_M: it's just that I'm pregnant..._

_N: and it's my fault why you're here with a big bump on your tummy._

_M: no, it's my fault too.. If I don't want to get pregnant, I should've stopped you.. But I didn't cuz I loved it. I wanted it too. _

I pulled her to my chest. I touched her cheek while staring at her angelic face. She blushed.

_M: I'm ugly..._

_N: no, you're not.._

I kissed her hard.

_N: you're still my beautiful Smiley Miley.._

_M: I love you Nick.._

_N: good night baby, I love you too._

I rubbed her tummy and we both fell asleep.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

**Few months later...**

Scene shows Miley on a labor… Miley's lying on the hospital bed, all of them wearing hospital gowns and caps. Nick and Tish were on Miley's sides. Holding her hands. Miley's in so much pain giving birth. She's crying, screaming and sweating and screaming and cursing and screaming **(AN: LOL)**.

**Nick pov.**

She clutched at my hand as she pushed.

_M: aaaah! It hurts! _

_T: it's gonna take a while, baby girl... You'll be fine._

_M: but momma, I can't do it.._

_T: you can do it.. Just breathe..._

_M: Nick... _

I placed a kiss on her forehead.

_N: you can do it... Okay? I will be here holding your hand.. Breathe... Breathe baby.._

I hugged her and wiped her tears.

_Dr: push!_

_M: owwww! _

I touched Miley's hair. I just want this to end very fast so I won't have to watch my angel in pain for a long time. I kissed her hand over and over to comfort her.

_N: you can do it baby... _

Her eyes welled with tears.

_M: I'm scared.. It hurts so much... _

_N: it would end soon, miles.. _

_M: I can't do it... I'm scared._

_N: listen to me, Miley... Hold my hand and squeeze it hard as you push okay? You can do this..._

Tish placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

_M: momma, it's hard. It hurts so much._

_T: you'll get through this baby girl. _

_Dr: now give me a last long push ok?_

_M: aaaahhh! _

Miley cried real hard... She squeezed my hand and whispered.

_M: Nick.. I won't have sex with you again. Giving birth is killing me!_

_N: trust me, you will. Just breathe miles..._

_Dr: this will hurt a lot, push real hard... One last time... _

_N: push miles... _

She screamed. The room was filled with another angel's cry. I quickly took care of Miley while the doctor took care of the baby. I wiped her sweat from her face and wiped her tears.

_N: it's over miles, you're fine.._

I kissed her lips gently.

_N: I love you baby..._

_M: I love you too, Nicky. Thanks for being here._

Miley suddenly became weak and exhausted. I let her regain her strength. The doctor handed the baby to me. I carried the beautiful angel in my arms. It's the most breathtaking moment in my life.. Being able to hold my own baby.. Carried and given birth by the only girl that I want to be the mother of my kids. I kissed her forehead gently and whispered, 'my baby...'

she cried when I lay her on the bed next to Miley.

_M: is that our baby?_

I gently brushed my lips on hers.

_N: yes, she is.. _

_M: is she beautiful.._

_N: of course, she has your hair.. Your cheeks.. Your eyes. She looks exactly like you.. She's so beautiful..._

I placed our baby's little hand on Miley's cheek.

_N: that's our baby..._

Miley took her hand and kissed it..

_M: mommy loves you so much, don't cry, baby..._

I gently carried the baby and rocked her. She stopped crying.

_M: she's a daddy's girl... _

I smiled at my baby. I promise to myself that i will take good care of my lil angel and i will not let any boy touch my daughter. I'll make sure that no boy will make her cry.

Tish took a glance at her granddaughter.

_T: may i carry my little Miley? _

I handed the baby to Tish.

_T: awww... This baby looks like Miley when she was a baby.. She's so adorable.. Look she smiled! She has Miley's smile! She's so cute... _

I just watched tish playing with the baby... I faced Miley and touched her cheek..

_M: I want her name to be Nicole..._

_N: Nicole Isabelle Grey..._

_M: much better... _

_N: thank you for giving me a baby... I know it's hard and very painful but you did great.. You were so strong... I love you so much _

_M: I did it cuz you were there for me.. You never stopped comforting me and making me feel brave.. You didn't even complain when i was squeezing your hand too hard. Thank you Nicky..._

_N: anything for you, my angel.._

I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

_N: go to sleep... I know you're exhausted.._

_M: yeah my whole body hurts... _

_N: you need to regain your strength... Take some good rest. I love you baby..._

Miley closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Miley pov.**

I woke up and felt Nick's hand on top of mine. I saw him sleeping on the chair next to the bed.

_M: Nick..._

Nick opened his eyes and he saw me awake. He touched my cheek and placed a light kiss on my lips.

_N: how are you? _

_M: sore?_

_N: i hope you'll get better soon. Did you have a good sleep?_

_M: yeah, kinda... _

_N: do ya want to see baby Nicole?_

_M: yes, please..._

_N: ok. I'll get the nurse._

Nick kissed my forehead and left the room for a while. He went back after few minutes.

_N: the nurse told me that they'll get baby nicole on the nursery.. Are you hungry? You haven't eaten a thing before and after you gave birth._

_M: yes im hungry... _

Nick went to the corner of the room and looked for food. He gave all he found to me and i ate it.

A nurse came in pushing a cart of a baby.. I smiled and i felt excited to carry my own baby... To kiss her, hug her and sing to her... Nick scooped up our baby from the cart and he placed the little angel on my arms. I grinned and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. I cradled her close to me. I touched her face and her soft cheeks.

_N: she's beautiful isn't she?_

_M: she's almost perfect Nick... _

_N: i know... _

Nick sat next to me and placed his arms around me...

_N: i love you and our baby..._

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

_M: im so excited to watch our baby grow up.. _

_N: yeah.. We'll get stressed but i'll do my best for the good of our daughter._

_M: i wanna watch her fall in love, Nick... I will tell her how you and i fell inlove._

_N: no, she's not allowed to talk to boys and flirt.. She's not allowed to have a boyfriend until she's 25._

I laughed.

_M: oh you overprotective daddy! _

_N: i wont let any guy hurt my baby girl.._

_M: oh my god, she's goin' to hate you Nick... _

_N: she's gonna be daddy's girl.. _

I noticed that she opened her eyes.. She moved her hands and Nick played with her tiny hands.

_M: she's awake! Oh look at that sweet angelic face. You pretty baby... _

I cooed and played with her. She flashed a smile for the first time while reaching for my cheek..

_N: look! She's sMiley too! _

Tears fell on my cheeks the moment i saw the smile she's wearing. It's my smile... She got my smile... She really is my baby... She's the little Miley...

Nick noticed my tears and he quickly touched my face.

_N: baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Tell me miles... _

_M: nothing's wrong, Nick. Everything seems to be perfect. _

Nick wiped away my tears.

_M: i cant believe i already have my own baby. I cant believe that what we've done resulted to a beautiful baby.._

_N: well, we made her pretty good... we did a great job in making a baby.. Actually, i did all the job. All you did was lie down and moan. Haha_

He grinned. I slapped his arm playfully and laughed with him.

_M: don't ruin my moment._

_N: hey im telling the truth.. _

I laughed and Nicole smiled.

_N: hey don't teach her how to make a baby, ok?_

I laughed real hard.

_M: make sure that she won't have a boyfriend that'll teach her how to... Hahaha Mr. Overprotective daddy.._

_N: yeah, i will!_

Nick picked Nicole from my arms and the lil baby cried. Nick tried to rock her back and forth.

_M: she's cryin' cuz she wants her mommy..._

Nick pulled the baby to his chest.

_N: don't cry baby girl... Shhhh... _

_M: maybe she's hungry... Let me feed her... _

_N: ok.._

Nick helped me with my dress and I placed nicole on the correct position and let her drink her milk. After few minutes, she finished drinking milk so Nick carried her. I laid back on the bed and watched Nick make nicole burp.

_M: you're goin' to be a good daddy..._

_N: you think? I'll do all that i can for my baby.._

_M: im glad to hear that.. _

_N: take some rest miles... I'll take care of our child.._

**Nick pov.**

I brought nicole to Miley so she can say bye to our baby.

_M: bye nicole. Mommy needs to rest.. I'll see you later baby.._

Miley kissed nicole and i went out to give back the baby to the nurse. I went back to the room and sat on the chair next to Miley's bed. I held her hand..

After few hours.. I heard Miley whisper.

_M: Nicky..._

_N: yes, mi?_

_M: It's getting cold..._

I pulled her blanket to her chin and placed a kiss on her forehead.

_M: no.. Hold me Nick..._

I lay next to her and she snuggled to my chest as i placed my arms around her.

_N: go back to sleep, baby. I'll be here... I love you.._

She dozed into a deep slumber.

* * *

**AN: here's the looong update! I hope y'all liked it! I placed everything about Miley's pregnancy in one chapter, is that okay? What do you think of the new addition to the family? =) Look for young Miley pictures if you wanna know what Nicole looks like =)) she's so cute, right? she's miley jr. =] this story will come to an end very soon... and I hope I'll be able to finish it before classes for second term starts again. I'm on a term break until next week Tuesday... =) sooo... review, people! I love you guys! thank you for all the reviews! I wish it could rise up to 90-100 reviews before I end this fanfic =) but I'm not forcing you... It would make me happy, though 3 I'll try to update more often.**


	23. Ch22: Brand new day

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 22: It's a brand new day**

_It's a brand new day  
(Don't you see me)  
Changing on my way  
(So completely)  
This time I gonna sing and your gonna hear  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feelin good  
And I'm feelin good_

_

* * *

_

**Nick POV**

Having a baby totally changed my whole life in an instant. Miley and Nicole became my first priority in my life. I did everything to be a good dad. I read parenting books, where I learned more about kids and their behavior and their life stages. We also planned to set aside our wedding for a while so that we could take care of our baby very well. After 4 years, we transferred to our new house designed by Miley, yeah Miley is an interior designer, and our little girl is now 4 years old. It was an early morning when someone jumped on my tummy.

_Nc: daaaddyy! Wakey wakey! _

She bounced up and down. She's like riding a horse on my tummy. I groaned.

_N: Nicole... Its early morning._

_Nc: you promised that we'll go to ice cream store today!_

_N: we'll do it later..._

_Nc: no! I want ice cream! _

She lay on top of me and kissed my cheek. I have my day off today so I promised Nicole that I'll take her to the ice cream store.

_Nc: daddy... I want ice cream... Wake up! _

Miley was awake and smiling at us. She put her arm on Nicole's back..

_Nc: morning momma..._

_M: good morning sweetie. _

I kissed Miley's lips and I saw Nicole smile.

_Nc: stop the kissing and let's go buy an ice cream! _

_N: ugggh. Daddy's still sleepy, lil girl._

_Nc: lil girl wants her ice cream now. _

I opened my eyes and pulled my little girl in between Miley and I. She kissed me, then Miley.

_Nc: I love you mom and dad..._

_N: we love our princess too... _

_Nc: now get up and let's go out daddy!_

She gave me that puppy dog face I can't resist.

_Nc: pleaseee daddyyy_

_N: ugggh! Alright! Take a bath..._

_Nc: yay!_

She ran to her room.

I moved close to Miley and placed my hands on her waist. She opened her eyes and I kissed her passionately.

_M: hey you better get ready... Our little munchkin's going to beat you when she finds out that you're still in bed. _

_N: ok fine... Just one more kiss..._

I kissed her deep as my hand went inside her shirt... She played with my hair while I was nibbling her neck...

_M: Nicholas, I need you right now._

I carried her to the bathroom quickly.

Scene fades

**FLASHBACK:**

_M: Nickkkk..._

We're in the middle of making love when someone knocked on the door but I continued what I'm doing... I heard my 3 yr. Old daughter ask me.

_Nc: daddy... Is mommy alright? Are you hurting her? _

I quickly covered Miley's mouth while doing God-knows-what to her.

_N: mommy's just having a bad dream. Go back to sleep baby girl. Love you..._

_Nc: ok. Love you too dad!_

Miley giggled. Her eyes rolled when I quickened my pace.

_M: ohhhh you're making me scream... _

I held her tight and kissed her.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Miley giggled as she went out of the bathroom to let me take a bath. God, I love that girl. I went out of the room and I saw Nicole sitting on the edge of the bed and Miley sleeping. She saw me and she gave me that million dollar smile.

_Nc: daddy... I dressed myself!_

_N: you look great baby..._

I kissed her soft cheek.

_N: I love you sweetie..._

She reached for my face and kissed my cheek.

_Nc: I love you too daddy._

_N: go downstairs and wait for me, I'll be down in just a minute._

_Nc: okay!_

I kissed her forehead and she went downstairs.

I went to our walk in closet and grabbed some polo shirt, pants and shoes. I got dressed and sat on the bed to watch my angel sleep. I leaned down and kissed her lips. I stared at her while caressing her hair.

_N: I love you baby. I'll be back._

I went out of the room and to the living room.

I saw Nicole watching SpongeBob and laughing out loud. I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

_Nc: daddy watch SpongeBob..._

_N: I thought you wanted to go to the ice cream store?_

_Nc: owkaaay! _

Nicole and I went to the ice cream store and ate our ice creams. Miley texted me that she's going to the mall so I decided that Nicole and I should go with her. We went to the mall and met with Miley.

* * *

**AN: yeah it's short. sorry haha. what do you think with the events in the past 3 chapters? =) do you guys want JEMI in my ff? hahaha cuz i love jemi too 3 **

**did you watch camp rock 2? isn't it awesome? =)) REVIEW please! lets get it to 100! =)**

**I'm finishing my new story... it's a two-shot =) Maybe I'm gonna post it tomorrow. =) **

**_xoteresa_  
**


	24. Ch23: Today was a fairytale

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 23: Today was a fairytale**

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

_

* * *

_

**After a year…**

**Miley POV**

This is it; I'm finally living my greatest dream. I stared myself in the mirror, in a white gorgeous gown that Nick and I picked. Yes, it's our wedding day. I watched as my mom did some few touches on my gown and my hair. I have to look good. Who am I kidding? I'm marrying Nick freaking Grey! Even though this is a private celebration, I still need to look good beside that gorgeous handsome guy of mine. I stared at my own reflection in the mirror and I smiled as soon as I saw my little girl in her pink cute dress.

_Nc: mommy! How do I look?_

_M: you look beautiful, sweetie._

She walked towards me and she hugged my legs.

_Tish: Nicole, don't mess your mom's gown._

_M: no, it's okay mom._

I scooted down a bit and kissed my beautiful daughter.

_Nc: you look beautiful mommy…_

_M: really?_

_Nc: of course you do! You're always pretty!_

_M: thank you sweetheart! Okay, be a good flower girl... Make mom and dad proud._

_Nc: of course mommy! I love flowers!_

Demi, my best friend and my maid of honor went inside the room, and squealed.

_D: ahhh! Look at you! You look amazingly gorgeous!_

I rolled my eyes and hugged her.

_D: I can't believe my best friend's getting married!_

_M: well, believe it or not, I'm here… in a white bridal gown…_

I heard someone call my name and told me it's time. I took a last glance at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath before leaving the room.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE ****Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

**Nick POV**

I'm sweating and pacing in front of the church, waiting for my bride, my future wife. I turned to Joe- my older brother, best friend and best man.

_N: dude, what if she backs out?_

Joe laughed and patted my back.

_J: Nick, you need to relax! She's gonna be here soon._

_N: what if-_

_J: stop it Nick! Look, there's your little girl… and… oh yeah, My girl…_

I saw Demi and my little Nicole, walking hand in hand towards us.

_D: hi guys!_

_J: look at you! You're so freaking hot in that freaking tight dress…_

Nicole giggled and I carried her in my arms.

Joe pulled Demi to God knows where, so I was left with my baby girl.

_N: why, hello there Miss beautiful!_

_Nc: do I look pretty?_

_N: of course! You look gorgeous and adorable!_

_I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tight._

_N: where's your mom?_

_Nc: she's gonna be here soon. I went here with aunt Demi because mommy said I can't ride with her in that pretty good car._

She pouted and I laughed at her.

_N: don't worry I'll take you with us after the ceremony, okay? Were gonna ride in that car… all three of us. Is that cool?_

_Nc: I guess it is._

_N: how's mommy?_

She smiled widely and giggled.

_Nc: she's so beautiful, daddy!_

She exclaimed with extreme hand gestures. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

_N: she sure is, baby girl._

I saw my mom walking towards us and told me that I should get ready. I kissed Nicole's hair and placed her down on the ground.

_N: I love you baby girl…_

_Nc: I love you too daddy!_

I let Nicole go with my mom and I saw Joe, so we went inside the church and waited for my bride. Few minutes had passed but it seems like a bunch of hours for me. Finally, our guests started walking on the aisle and I took it as a signal that Miley's already here. I waited… and I saw my little girl walking on the aisle, throwing out flowers, and I waited… and waited until I saw my beautiful bride with my father-in-law, Billy ray. She's smiling widely as she gracefully walked from the end of the aisle, towards me. I can sense that she's also nervous as I am but she kept that beautiful, sweet and at the same time- tough look, telling everyone that she's grown and ready to face a new life with her family. She's so beautiful and I almost can't stop myself to run over her and hold her, shower her with kisses, finish the ceremony and skip off to the honeymoon part. Ooops! Did I just say that? She finally reached the end, and she kissed her father. I shook Billy's hand and I saw the look in his face that he's really ready now to hand her daughter to me.

_Billy: I trust you that you won't hurt my baby girl. Take care of her and love her with all your heart, son._

I smiled and nodded at him. I held Miley's hand and she smiled at me with her sparkling beautiful ocean blue eyes, full of hope, trust and LOVE. I smiled back and brought my ear close to her ear.

_N: I love you so much, Miley. I promise I won't leave you._

_M: I know, I love you too, baby._

We both faced the altar with a different smile on our faces, ready to face the world as a married couple.

* * *

**AN: yay! miley and nick got married! =)) did y'all like it? this is only the first part of the wedding... Thank you guys for your awesome reviews!  
**

**Review please!=) Thank you guys! **

**_xoteresa_  
**


	25. Ch24: Barefoot Cinderella

**AN: be sure to read chapter 23 before this one because this is 2nd part of the wedding ;)**

**

* * *

**

**INSEPARABLE**

**CHAPTER 24: Barefoot Cinderella**

_When you ask, _

_Do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella?  
Don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
the way you're lookin' right  
now is what I like the best  
and then you...  
say, do you wanna take a chance?  
Stay with me forever  
no one will ever be more beautiful  
my barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella._

_

* * *

_

**No one's POV**

The church bell rang and everyone started to take pictures. Miley and Nick are living their dream. They kept hearing "congratulations" and "best wishes" as they mingled with the people. Nicole ran towards them with a unique smile on her face and Nick quickly picked her up in his arms. Everything seems perfect. Picture-taking almost took like an hour. After the church ceremony, they must head to the restaurant where the reception will be held. Nick, Miley and Nicole walked towards the bridal car, which is a white limousine. Yes, they're that rich. Of course, Nick would like their wedding as the best wedding ever, and he'd do anything to give Miley the best things she could have.

Nick got his left hand carrying Nicole and his right hand on Miley's waist, holding her close.

_Nc: daddy? Are we going to ride the pretty car?_

_N: yes, baby girl. That's what you want, right?_

Nick smiled at her. The chauffer opened the car door for them and Nick Miley get inside the car. Nicole and him went inside next and then he placed Nicole on his lap, because she doesn't have her booster seat, of course.

**Miley POV**

I bit my lip as I realized that Nick and I are already married. He seemed to notice because I felt his hand hold mine and I found him smiling at me.

_N: are you nervous?_

_M: yeah… I was feeling nervous since I woke up this morning._

Nick chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

_N: me too… I actually thought that you changed your mind and ran away this morning._

I laughed at him, realizing he also feels the same way I'm feeling.

_M: well, I kept thinking on my looks, if it's better enough when I'm about to stand side by side with the gorgeous, handsome husband of mine._

I placed a kiss on his cheek as a shade of red started to creep on his cheek.

_N: you look amazing, Miles. When I saw you, I swear, I wanted to end the ceremony and skip to the honeymoon part already. _

I chuckled and I placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

_N: really, you're the most beautiful girl in the planet, and I'm saying that because it's true. I'm not saying this because I HAVE to, it's because you're truly the most beautiful girl in the world and I love you so much._

I felt my legs go jell-o and my heart melt at his wonderful words. I swear, if I'm standing right now, my knees won't be able to support my weight.

_M: that's wonderful. I love you too._

I kissed him passionately but lightly, showing him all the love that I have for him. We both pulled apart and we chuckled when we heard a soft, light snore coming from the lips of our angel. She's already asleep in her father's loving arms.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

Few minutes had passed before we made it to the restaurant for the reception. The program started and we did some newly-weds stuff they do at the reception, lots of stuff that I also enjoyed. We ate our lunch and Nick grabbed my hand resting on my lap to look at my wedding ring.

_N: it looks perfect on you, baby._

_M: yours too. _

_N: so how are you feeling? _

_M: right now?_

_N: yeah…_

_M: hmmm… mixed emotions. I feel happy, nervous, scared, thankful, and happy._

I smiled at him and he kissed me tenderly on my lips.

_M: I really love kissing you, you know? _

_N: yeah, I've know that from the years we've been together. You also love…_

He brought his lips close to my ear to whisper some…. Things… I widened my eyes and I slapped his arm playfully and we laughed.

_M: wanna know what else I feel?_

_N: what?_

_M: my feet hurt because of these high heels._

I looked up at him in my puppy dog face and he chuckled.

_N: why don't you remove it first?_

_M: is it okay?_

_N: of course! No one will see it, you know._

I reached for my sandals and removed them from my feet. Finally, my feet were able to breathe! Poor babies. After few minutes, the speaker announced the dance and he's telling us to dance on the dance floor. I immediately ducked slightly to get my sandals but Nick stopped me.

_M: Nicky, I have to wear my shoes._

_N: oh no you don't, you told me that those heels are killing you. Come on._

I sighed and walked with him- yeah, barefooted. He led me to the dance floor and made a bow motion and held his hand out for me. I took his hand and we waltzed with the music. I smiled, feeling more comfortable without my high heels – good thing that the floor was carpeted. I placed my hands on his shoulders and rested my head on his chest and continued to sway with the music with his hands on my waist.

_N: so, how's my barefoot Cinderella?_

_M: I feel wonderful without those high heels._

_N: I told you… _

I looked up at him and met those chocolate brown eyes that I love the most.

_M: I love you…_

_N: I love you too…_

He pulled me in for a sweet passionate kiss and we didn't care about the audience and the guests. We just kissed and felt each other in the middle of the floor, in our own silly world.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

The reception party soon ended and we're now heading to our honeymoon destination place. Nick and I are getting cozy inside the limo and we're really excited to go to Paris. We're gonna stay there for a week. We brought Nicole, a nanny, Demi and Joe with us. Of course we need to bring Nicole because we can't leave her to her grandparents for a whole week. Joe and Demi almost flipped when we told them that we're taking them to Paris. They deserve it, though. They've been there with us through good and bad times. Nicole also treats them as her second parents. Nick and I were on our own car, while Joe, Demi, Nicole and her nanny were all in Joe's car.

We headed to the airport and met with them before checking-in. We had a nice plane trip to Paris and Nicole really did enjoy her first stay at the plane. We got to Paris after long hours of waiting and we took a ride to the hotel we're gonna stay in. We reserved three rooms. One is for mine and Nick, another one is for Joe and Demi, and another one for Nicole and her nanny. Of course we need to keep away Nicole from our bed because of some sort of our plans for the night. Nick and I kissed Nicole good night before we went in our own hotel suite. Gosh, this place is big! I swear, Joe, Demi, Nicole and her nanny could stay here if we wanted, but we wouldn't want to be interrupted when doing some… things… =) Nick told me that he's going to get a shower and I nodded. I opened my luggage and searched for something to wear for this special night with my husband. I grabbed the sexy lingerie I chose and I smiled as Nick emerged from the bathroom.

_N: your turn…_

Just before I went inside the bathroom, he pulled me by the waist and whispered in my ear.

_N: so… what's your plan for me tonight?_

I smirked and kissed his neck seductively.

_M: just let me take a shower first, sweetheart._

I went inside the bathroom and left my handsome husband who's grinning like an idiot. Yeah sure, Nick and I already had made love a lot, I even got pregnant once! But this night's different. Tonight we're going to make love as a married couple. It's finally somehow, legal for us to make love anytime we want. (LOL)

I took a nice warm bath and dried myself before wearing my lingerie, and then I went out of the bathroom and saw my lovely husband leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door. I was a bit surprised because I didn't expect him to be there, but I soon felt his lips moving against mine. Then next thing I knew, I was being tossed on the bed and my lovely Nick was on top of me.

*scene fades*

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

**Next morning…**

**Nick POV**

I woke up with the ray of light from the windows, blinding my eyes. I soon realized that Miley was peacefully sleeping in my arms, and we're still both naked. My mind wandered to everything that happened yesterday… from the wedding to our honeymoon. Last night was so amazing. I can't help but smile at the thought of us making love last night. I glanced at my wife and smiled at her while watching her sleep as I caress her soft brown hair that smells like strawberries. I didn't bother to wake her up because I know she's exhausted and she needs rest. I just watched her sleep for a while before I kissed her face over and over again until she woke up with a smile on her face. I placed my lips on her neck and nibbled it. I can almost visualize her expressions while I'm doing this. She slightly moaned and her chest rose up and down heavily. She's biting her lower lip while caressing my curls and tugging on them. I smiled as I met her eyes and my lips covered hers and they moved in a synchronized manner. We both pulled away in desperate need of air to breathe and then we laughed at each other. I wrapped my arms around her sexy body and I kissed her forehead.

_N: good morning Cinderella_

_M: good morning Prince Charming_

_N: I love you_

_M: I love you too_

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

Miley and I roamed around Paris with Nicole, Demi, Joe, and Nicole's nanny. Some people recognized us but they were cool and just smiled at us, had a few talk, few pictures, and that's it. I guess they're letting us enjoy our stay here. I swear, when we went to the Eiffel tower, It's the most romantic place in the earth, well except for places that Miley and I have some ALONE time with ourselves. But this is so darn romantic! So we went to beautiful places. Every night seems to end with Miley and I doing something like making passionate love beneath the bed sheets, or sometimes on the floor, or kitchen, or the bath tub. Haha. Yeah, we're that active because it's something that we can do only here. We even walk around the suite naked and we would make-out anywhere in that hotel suite. Well, time passed by real fast but we have to go back to the place where we really belong- Los Angeles, California.

* * *

**AN: heyaaaa! loved the wedding and honeymoon part? =) I'm sure you do! I love the barefoot cinderella scene... hahaha I got the idea from hannah montana's song "barefoot Cinderella" I super love that song! how about you? =) **

**I'm sure you have noticed that i dont give too much details in some sensitive parts of my story because this story is rated T only. you know what that is =) haha sumthin like honeymoon part =)))) So... i'm gonna ask you... do you think i should keep the DETAILS or write the DETAILS? what do you prefer? should i write a separate chapter that is rated M? LOL hahahaha  
**

**I still haven't finalized my two-shot... tsk. tsk. 2nd term classes starts tomorrow. arrrggghhhh! I hate it. **

**By the way, i wont be posting a chapter story after this. maybe one shots, two shots or three. LOL because I'm gonna be busy with school. But if I'm generous enough to make a chapter-story, I'll tell you and i'll post it =)  
**

**make me feel good! Read and review please! and if you think this story deserves to be shared, share it to your Niley friends or even not Niley fans and tell them to review haha =) **

**Thank you so much! love lots!**

_**xoteresa**_


	26. Ch25: Black keys

**INSEPARABLE**

**Chapter 25: Black keys**

_She walks away, colors fade to gray_  
_Every precious moment's now a waste_  
_She hits the gas, hoping it would pass_  
_The red light starts to flash, it's time to wait_

_And the black keys, never looked so beautiful_  
_And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull_  
_And the light's out, never had this bright a glow_  
_And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew, no_  
_World I never knew_

_She hates the sun 'cause it proves she's not alone_  
_And the world doesn't revolve around her soul, no_  
_She loves the sky 'cause it validates her pride_  
_Never lets her know when she is wrong_

* * *

**No one's POV**

After the wedding and honeymoon, Nick's work has been piled up, caused by his office-leave. He would leave the house early and come home late at night. Miley didn't like it, but she knows that it's his job. Nick's now the manager of a popular celebrity agency and he's been very busy. Despite his office work, he can still manage to kiss his wife and daughter goodbye, goodnight or good morning. He still does everything to satisfy his wife's NEEDS whenever he comes back early for work, and she does the same to him whenever he needs to relax and unwind, and it's through their steamy nights. Nick would still take his girls to the mall every other Saturday to go shopping, even though he got lots of work later on. Now, that is a responsible man, but despite the happy-living, he still deals with jealousy, anger, frustration and arguments with Miley.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

**Nick's POV**

Miley was so angry at me. Yes, Miley and I argue- a lot. This time, we're arguing because she said I was flirting with one of my clerks in the office. Yes I am the manager, and I need to be kind and understanding and good to my staff. One of my girl staff, who is younger than me, just had her worst heartbreak ever. I was walking on the hall when I saw her and decided to ask what's going on. She told me everything and she began crying so hard so I had to comfort her. That's the time when Miley surprisingly visited me at the office. She saw me hugging the employee and she became mad and left without talking it out with me. That afternoon, I fetched our daughter and went home with her. I opened the front door and Nicole ran to her mother. She kissed her mom lovingly.

_Nc: hi mommy! _

_M: hi baby girl... How's your day?_

_Nc: it was fun!_

_N: hey princess, how bout you go to your room and do your homework before dinner? _

_Nc: okay!_

She ran towards the stairs and went inside her room. I looked at Miley, it looks like she cried because her eyes were a bit puffy.

_N: Mi..._

_M: what do you want, Nicholas?_

Uh oh. I'm in big trouble. She uses my name, Nicholas if : **a.) **she's seducing me, **b.) **whenever we're making love- yes she moans my whole name, and** c.) **if she's really angry. Obviously she's really angry.

_N: baby, there's nothing between us. I am just comforting her._

_M: yeah, right!_

_N: Mi, I'm telling the truth!_

_M: I saw you look at her! That look was different, Nick!_

_N: I was being sincere, Miles! She just got her worst heartbreak!_

_M: well, it looks like she already found a new boy..._

_N: dammit, Miley! Stop it! I told you it was nothing! Stop being such a baby! We're not teenagers anymore! We're adults now! Stop being a bitch!_

_M: so I'm now a bitch? Since when did you call me a bitch! It's my fault now? _

The next thing I knew, her hand collided with my cheek *smack*, and that was the first time she slapped me on the face.

_N: Miley..._

Tears fell from her eyes and all I wanted is to hold her close and take back all I said.

_N: no... Miles, I'm sorry... _

_M: shut up, Nick! Shut up!_

I heard a gasp from a certain someone. I sat down on the couch and then I saw Nicole sitting on the staircase, holding her beary, with her tears flowing out of her eyes.

_Nc: mommy, daddy, don't fight..._

Miley and I stopped, feeling ashamed.

_Nc: please stop it... _

Before she broke into real loud sobs, Miley already scooped her up in her arms and soothed her. Miley took Nicole in her room and I prepared Nicole's food. I went upstairs with a tray in my hands and I sighed at little Nicole curled up in her mommy's arms. I placed down the tray and picked up Nicole in my arms. I placed a loving kiss on her forehead and rocked her lightly.

_N: I love you, baby. I'm sorry._

I made her eat her food even though she only ate half of it. Then I left her with Miley.

**Nicole POV**

I ate my dinner and mommy shared it with me. She also helped me in my homework.

Then after everything, she helped me take a bath and brush my teeth. She made me lie down on my pretty pink bed and she tucked me in.

_Ni: mommy..._

_M: yes, sweetie?_

_Ni: do you still love me?_

Mommy sighed and placed her lips on my forehead.

_M: I love you more than my life, baby girl._

_Ni: do you still love daddy?_

_M: yes, baby. As much as I love you._

_Ni: then why are you two fighting?_

_M: we just have a misunderstanding. We'll be fine, I promise._

I wrapped my arms around mommy's neck and hugged her.

_Ni: I love you and daddy so much..._

_M: we love you too..._

_Ni: would you sing me to sleep, mom?_

_M: I'd love to..._

Mommy started singing a lullaby and soon, I started to drift away from reality.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

**Nick POV**

I woke up in my bed, finding an empty space beside me. I stood up groggily and saw that it's 1am. I walked to Nicole's room but Miley wasn't there. I checked the house and she's gone.

I stayed at the living room while waiting for her to come back. I tried calling her but she won't answer her phone. I saw little Nicole descending from the stairs with her beary in her arms. She stopped at the base of the stairs before going down completely. I sighed and gestured for her to come down. She went down and I picked her up.

_Nc: daddy... Where's mommy?_

_N: mommy will be home soon._

_Nc: where did she go?_

_N: maybe she's with aunt Demi..._

_Nc: I can't sleep daddy..._

She lay on my arms and I hummed her lullaby, then I kissed her forehead.

_N: good night kiddo. I love you..._

She fell asleep in my arms while hugging her bear. I lay her on the sofa and covered her with a blanket.

I waited and waited... And waited...

I tried calling her again cuz it's past 3pm and she's not home yet. She didn't answer my calls and texts.

Nicole woke up...

_Nc: daddy... Where's mom?_

_N: baby, go back to sleep. Mommy will be here when you wake up._

_Nc: but you told me she'll be home soon..._

_N: baby, she just called_

_Nc: I wanna talk to her daddy…_

_N: she's sleeping right now._

_Nc: please daddy... I just want to hear her voice. _

_N: baby, you have to wait until morning._

Nicole started throwing tantrums, and she cried.

_Nc: I want mommy..._

I picked her up and wiped her tears... She looked me in the eyes and used her puppy dog face.

_Nc: please daddy._

Her blue eyes pleaded. I flipped my phone and texted Miley.

"miles, please if u dnt want 2 talk 2 me, answr d phone.. Nicole wants to talk to you.. She's cryin ryt n0w.."

I let few mins. Pass then I called her again, she answered the phone.

N: here's Nicole...

As much as I wanted to talk to her and say my apologies, I handed the phone to Nicole.

_Nc: mommy..._

_M: baby, don't cry..._

_Nc: where are you? I need you here with me mom..._

_M: I'm far from home right now baby._

_Nc: mommy come back please... _

_M: I'm sorry baby..._

_Nc: but momma... _

_M: I love you, okay?_

Crash!

_Nc: mom? Mommy! _

I snatched the phone from Nicole.

_N: miles? Miles! _

I heard other voices on the line.

_Man: there's a woman inside! We should take her to the hospital!_

This can't be happening!

Nicole is crying on the sofa but I was too numb to take care of her. I called Joe and Demi. They came quickly. Demi took care of Nicole. I waited for a call and the phone rang.

_N: hello?_

_Caller: may I speak to Mr. Nick Grey?_

_N: speaking._

_C: I'm afraid to tell you that your wife, Miley Grey had a car accident._

_N: where is she right now? _

_C: room 611 of St. John's hospital._

_N: ok, I'll be there..._

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

We went to the hospital. The doctor told us that Miley's in a coma... But not a serious one. I haven't talked or touched Nicole ever since the phone call.

I was about to go inside the room when I heard Nicole's voice...

_Nc: daddy... Can I go with you?_

_N: no... You're the reason why mommy got in a car accident. Your stubbornness is the cause why mommy's in here._

_D: Nicholas! Don't blame a sensitive 4 yr. Old for what happened to Miley! _

_Jo: Nick, she's your daughter!_

_N: she's not allowed to go inside..._

I went inside the room.

**Demi's pov.**

He's so unbelievable! How could he do this to his own daughter! I hugged Nicole tight enough to comfort her.

_Nc: daddy hates me... I'm the reason why mom's hurt._

I touched the poor child's cheek.

_D: baby... Daddy's just hurt on what happened to mommy. He didn't mean to say those things. _

_Nc: he doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't want me to be here. _

_D: that's not true. Daddy loves you so much he just need time and space, baby. He'll say sorry to you when his mind is cleared. Don't be sad. Uncle Joey and I will take care of you, okay?_

_Nc: aunt Demi... Don't leave me okay?_

_D: of course baby... Now, go to sleep._

_Nc: I love you aunt Demi_

_D: I love you too Nicole_

I cradled her in my arms and Joe placed a kiss on her forehead.

_Jo: I'll talk to your dad later, munchkin._

**Nick POV**

I went inside the room. I saw Miley lying helpless on the bed. I sat on the chair next to her bed. I pushed her bangs from her face. She's a little pale. It hurts seeing her like this. Seeing my Miley not smilin'...

I touched her hand gently and kissed it.

_N: I'm sorry, Mi… Wake up please. Stay strong... _

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

**Nicole POV**

I opened my eyes and saw aunt Demi and uncle Joe sleeping on the 2 chairs next to mine. I got up and looked around for food. I am hungry. I haven't eaten dinner because if wanted mommy... I walked on the corridor and went down on the stairs. I held onto the handle bars for support just like what mommy said. I walked around the hospital and didn't find food so I decided to go back to Uncle Joe and aunt Demi but I figured out that I am lost. I sat on the stairs. I brought my knees to my chest and cried.

_'Daddy.. Mommy... Where are you?' _

**Nick POV**

I went out of the room for a while to check Nicole. There I saw Joe and Demi sitting on the chairs, asleep. Where's Nicole? I shook Joe and woke him up.

_J: what?_

_N: where's Nicole? _

_J: she's sleeping..._

_N: where? She's not here!_

_J: huh?_

Joe finally woke up and looked at the chairs, finding Nicole. He shook Demi. She woke up.

_J: where's Nicole?_

_D: what? She's sleeping here before we fell asleep! _

_N: where is my baby! _

_J: come on, let's go find her. I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Dem, stay here in case she comes back. Nick and I will go find her ok? C'mon Nick!_

I went around the floors of the hospital. I answered a call from Joe and he told me that the guard from the main entrance hasn't seen her. That brought my hopes up knowing that my baby's here. I saw someone curled up sitting on the stairs. I went closer and saw my little munchkin. Her face on her knees, I can tell she's crying... I quickly picked her up and held her tight.

_Nc: daddy..._

_N: it's me baby... I've found you... You're safe now. _

I sat down on one of the seats and soothed Nicole, rubbing my hand on her back. I sat her on my lap and looked into those beautiful eyes of my baby.

_N: why'd you ran away? Don't do that. Ever again okay? _

_Nc: daddy, I did not ran away... I am hungry and I was just looking for food until I realized that I was lost. _

I touched her little face and wiped her tears.

_N: oh baby, I'm so sorry. Forgive me... _

_Nc: no, you're right... I'm the reason why mommy is in here... _

I touched Nicole's cheek. Totally regretting what I've said to her earlier.

_N: you're not. You're just a kid. You needed your mommy... _

_Nc: can I see mommy?_

_N: of course._

I kissed her cheek gently.

_N: I love you my little angel._

_Nc: I love you too daddy..._

I carried Nicole and she clung onto my neck.

I went back to Miley's room with my kid in my arms. I saw Demi and Joe standing outside the room.

_N: I found her at 9th floor. She used the stairs. She's just hungry... _

_J: whew... I don't know if I could still face you if we haven't found her. _

_D: Sorry Nick..._

_N: you two are forgiven. C'mon, all go inside the room. It's kinda hot here. I'm sorry._

_J: it's ok, bro._

We all went inside. I smiled as I saw my angel sleeping on her bed.

I gave Nicole to Demi and I gave her food and water. I sat on the chair beside the bed and leaned down to kiss Miley's soft lips. I touched her hand and whispered.

_N: I miss you. Hurry and come back to me. I love you so much Miley. Nicole's here with me, and Joe and Demi. Nicole is my only strength right now cuz you're not here. I love you baby... _

I felt someone hug my leg and I saw little Nicole.

_Nc: daddy... Can I see mommy?_

_N: sure kiddo._

I picked her up and placed her on my lap...

She took in her mother's appearance...

_Nc: daddy... When will mommy wake up?_

I made her face me. She's now sitting on my lap.

_N: I don't know baby... Maybe after few days or weeks..._

_Nc: why?_

_N: she needs to rest..._

_Nc: is she going to die? Is she going to leave me?_

Tears fell from her eyes. I touched her soft cheek.

_N: no, mommy won't leave you... _

_Nc: I wanna tell her I love her. I miss her so much. _

_N: you can tell her you love her, baby girl..._

Nicole faced the bed. I placed her on the bed. Close to Miley.

She moved closer and placed a kiss on Miley's cheek... She brushed her fingers gently on her face, feeling her mom's porcelain skin.

_Nc: mommy's beautiful..._

_N: yeah. And so are you my little angel..._

I kissed Nicole's cheek.

_Nc: mommy, I miss you... Wake up please. Don't leave me ok? I promise that I'll be a good girl. I'll be a good girl to daddy. I love you so much mommy... _

I pulled back Nicole to my lap and hugged her.

_Nc: daddy... Mommy's goin' to be ok, right?_

I touched her brown hair gently.

_N: she's gonna be alright, sweetie. _

Nicole and I never left Miley. She took naps on my lap and she played with her uncle Joe.

Nc: uncle Joooeeyyy...

J: yes my dearest niece?

Nc: I wanna play another game...

J: ok... What do you want now?

I heard the conversation of Joe and Nicole. I held Miley's hand and looked at her...

N: I miss you baby... Come back to me...

I heard Nicole burst into laughter...

N: good thing I got her...

I smiled and kissed her hand..

N: I love you both...

After few hours, I asked Joe if he could take care of Nicole while I get some stuff from our house. When I went back, Demi's doing Nicole's hair, while Joe is entertaining the little munchkin.

_Nc: daaaddyy! You're back! _

_N: yes I am..._

I placed the bag and plastic bags on the corner then picked up my baby.

_N: how's my little girl?_

_Nc: I'm fine daddy..._

_J: Nick, I think Dem and I should go now. It's getting late... _

_N: oh. Okay... Thanks Joe, Demz for being there for us..._

_J: call me, lil bro... I'm always ready... _

_D: bye Nick... Bye Nicole... _

Demi kissed Nicole's cheek and Joe touched her soft cheek.

_J: bye lil munchkin... _

Nicole giggled.

_Nc: bye uncle Joe and aunt Demi..._

_D: sleep tight.._

The two left... I put Nicole down on the sofa bed.

_N: hey. Look what daddy got for you, little girl..._

She squealed and got excited...

I pulled out her pillow from the big bag, her fave blanket and her teddy bear... She smiled real wide as I gave her the bear and she hugged it tight. I also bought her milk so I gave her a tetra pack for her milk tonight.

I gave her a warm bath and I let her brush her teeth. I helped her with her pj's and I tucked her on the sofa bed.

She clasped her hands together and prayed.

_Nc: Lord, thank you for this day that you have given to us. Please help us get through this. Make mommy wake up because I really miss her so much. Thank you because I have my daddy here with me. I love him so much. I want mommy to know that I love her... Tell her papa Jesus, will you? I love you dear Jesus. Amen._

She hugged beary and I brushed her hair with my fingers...

_Nc: daddy... Where are you goin' to sleep? _

_N: on the chair beside mommy's bed... Go to sleep now... _

She yawned. I hovered and sat on the edge of the sofa bed. I kissed her forehead.

_N: I love you baby girl..._

_Nc: I love you too daddy..._

I watched her fall asleep...

I kissed her cheek gently before going back to Miley. I kissed her lips and touched her face...

_N: I love you miles... _

I kissed her again and I stared at her for a while...

I smiled as I held her hand and closed my eyes as I said my prayer to God silently... I kissed her hand gently as I finished my prayer and I fell asleep on the chair while holding her hand.

**Nicole POV**

I'm in a beautiful garden. I was dressed in white, like an angel. I heard someone call my name and I saw mommy approach me...

_Nc: momma!_

I quickly ran to her and she knelt on the grass to reach me and hug me...

I hugged her tight.

_Nc: I missed you mom... _

_M: I missed you too baby. I'll miss you... You know that?_

_Nc: why? Where are you going?_

_M: far away, baby... I'm here to say goodbye._

_Nc: what? Take me with you..._

_M: no, you have to take care of your daddy..._

_Nc: mom, please don't leave me..._

_M: I'll watch out for you, baby... _

_Nc: mommy, I love you._

_M: I love you too._

**Nick POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night with the sound of Nicole's cry. I saw her tossing and turning on her sleep, with tears on her eyes. I woke her up.

_N: wake up, baby... It's just a dream..._

_Nc: I saw mom… Saying goodbye to me. Daddy... She's goin' to leave me... _

I quickly pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

_N: mommy's not goin' anywhere.  
_

_

* * *

_**AN****: loved it? =) REVIEW please! thank you so much, my dear readers! let me know what you think!**

_**xoteresa**  
_


	27. Ch26: In the end, no one loses or wins

**INSEPARABLE**

**Chapter 26: In the end no one loses or wins**

_You don't ever have to read my mind  
You can see it when you close your eyes  
Don't believe it when you lose your fate  
Another moment is a moment away_

_I can't tell you what the future holds  
Or how to live  
All I know is what feels right lights up my life again, and again_

_The only thing that are hearts are made of  
Are the acts of forgiveness and love  
The only thing real when push comes to shove  
Are the acts of forgiveness and love  
Coz in the end no one loses or wins  
The story begins again and again  
With forgiveness and love_

_

* * *

_

**Nick POV**

I let Nicole go back to sleep. I told her that dreams are not true. The opposite of your dream is the one that's going to happen.

Next morning, I was awaken by the sound of the doctor in the room.

_N: good morning_

_Dr: good morning to you too. Mr. Grey, I must tell you, your wife's not that safe... If she won't be awake in 24 hrs, I don't think she'll be able to make it... She'll be 90% fine if she'll wake up in 24 hrs. If she does, call the nurses then I'll check her._

_N: ok, doctor. Thank you so much..._

_Dr: it's my job, Mr. Grey._

The doctor and nurses went out of the room. I hugged Nicole tight. I touched her tear stained cheek. She opened her eyes and I kissed her gently. I carried Nicole and I sat on the seat next to Miley's bed. I placed Nicole on the edge of the bed then I touched Miley's hand... Nicole just stared at the beauty of her mother. I kissed Miley's lips, afraid that I might not be able to kiss those luscious lips again.

_N: I love you miles..._

I caressed her face and kissed her cheek.

I saw my little angel smiling at me. I smiled at her and hugged her.

Nicole made my day. She made me laugh. She made me happy. I am so thankful that I have my little angel with me... It's now 8pm. Nicole's in her pj's but she insisted sleeping so I just held her in my arms as we wait for Miley to wake up.

I saw Miley move her head to another angle, so I placed Nicole down on the edge of the bed and touched Miley's face, while holding and kissing her hand.

_N: Miles... You hear me?_

_M: hmmmm..._

Miley opened her eyes. Tears fell from mine. I placed her hand on my cheek.

_N: you feel me?_

She nodded her head...

_M: nnnii-_

_N: shhh... Don't speak yet... I'll call the doctor ok?_

I turned to Nicole and made her hold her mom's hand.

_N: baby, don't stress mommy okay? _

I went out and called the nurses.

**Miley POV**

I was glad to see Nick and my baby, Nicole. I smiled at Nicole and held her small hand.

_Nc: mommy, I love you... _

_M: come here... _

She snuggled close but carefully and I kissed her cheek... Nick came in, he picked up Nicole and he placed a kiss on my lips before letting the nurses and doctor asses me.

**Nick POV**

_Dr: your wife's safe now but she doesn't have enough energy for now because she hasn't eaten any solid food. I think she should start off with some water. Water only then biscuits. Don't give her food that's hard to digest just like meat..._

_N: okay. Thanks for everything, doctor._

The doctor and nurses left the room. Nicole jumped off from my lap and ran to Miley's bed. She climbed at the chair then to the bed. Miley's now in a sitting position. Nicole snuggled carefully to her mom's figure.

_Nc: mommy..._

_M: I love you baby girl..._

_Nc: I love you too... I thought you're goin' to leave me..._

Miley tucked Nicole's hair under her ear.

_M: mommy's not goin to leave her baby..._

Nicole smiled and kissed Miley. I enjoyed the view and I went close to my angels and enclosed them in a warm hug. I whispered to Miley, _'I'm sorry'_ she looked at me.

_M: you're forgiven, but I want your real apology... Later, Nick._

_N: thank you miles. I love you, only you._

Nicole snuggled to Miley's chest.

_Nc: mommy... Daddy loves you so much... _

_M: how'd you know, baby?_

_Nc: daddy took care of me... He kept me in his arms... He made me stop crying... He took care of me because he knows that you love me. _

_M: oh I know daddy won't let her baby girl feel sad._

_Nc: daaaddy?_

I touched her cheek.

_N: yes, baby?_

_Nc: I want you to tell mommy you're sorry and tell her how much you love her._

_N: why, baby?_

_Nc: cuz I don't want my mommy and daddy to fight. _

I smiled at how smart is my little girl.

_M: Nick?_

_N: yes sweetie? _

_M: I'm sorry..._

_N: I'm sorry too... It was my fault... I love you miles. All I don't care if it's my fault or yours. I'll take the blame and I want us to forget about it._

_M: I'm sorry if I was being judgmental... I love you too Nick... I'll always forgive you... _

I held her tight and kissed her. Not minding that our 4 yr. Old little girl is watching us. We were starting a heated make out session.

_Nc: mom! Dad! What are you doing!_

We both stopped and faced our shocked baby.

_Nc: I thought kissing like that's not good?_

_M: baby, cuz you're young... Were old already... When you grow up, you're boyfriend will teach you._

Miley giggled.

_N: hey!_

Nicole's hand flew to her mouth.

_Nc: daddy taught you that? _

_N: okay! Enough of that! Come here baby..._

I pulled her to my lap.

_N: no boy can ever touch or kiss my only girl until she's 25._

Miley laughed.

_M: that's mean! _

_N: I'll make sure that no one will hurt my baby..._

_Nc: daddy! I'm still four years old!_

_N: yah you're still daddy's baby girl, ok?_

I don't want my lil girl to grow up... I don't want any boy to take away her innocence. I just want her to be my girl. My baby girl. I'll do anything to protect her from any harm.

She kissed me and she giggled... I hugged her close.

_N: I love my baby Nicole…_

_M: you should go to sleep, baby._

_Nc: can I sleep here? _

_M: sure baby girl._

Nicole snuggled to Miley's side.

_Nc: mommy... I missed your voice... and your kisses... _

_N: Nicole, mommy can't sing right now... is it okay if I'll hum your lullaby?_

I placed my hand on Nicole's hair.

_N: is that ok?_

_Nc: ok daddy._

I placed a gentle kiss on Nicole's forehead. Then I kissed Miley's lips.

_N: I love you..._

_M: I love you too, sweetie. _

I placed my arm around Miley and Nicole and then I started humming Nicole's lullaby. I watched the two drift to sleep. I rested my head on the spot above Nicole's head and fell asleep, thanking God that my wife is safe and we're all together.

* * *

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICK JONAS!**_

**AN: yay! Miley's fine! hahaha I'm not gonna have a long author's note right now because I'm in a hurry and I'm sleepy =)) anyway, do REVIEW please! thank you guys! **

**who watches GLEE? who's excited for the season premiere!  
**

_**xoteresa**_


	28. Ch27: Best thing that's ever been mine

**AN: please read my new TWO SHOT::: STAY =) **

**

* * *

**

**INSEPARABLE**

**Chapter 27: ****You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.__  
__And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.__  
__I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.__  
__She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
__you are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?__  
__We're gonna make it now__  
__and I can see it__  
__I can see it now_

_

* * *

_

**Nick POV**

After a year, Miley and I decided to enroll our baby girl to a school. She's now 5 years old and it's time for her to enter the new chapter of her life.

It was a Monday morning when I felt little Nicole climbing in our bed and she snuggled in between Miley and I.

_Nc: mommy... It's my first day of school... We better get ready... _

Miley did not answer. I wrapped my arm around Nicole and she smiled at me.

_Nc: daddy... I'm gonna be late!_

_N: ok, go and take a bath. I'll wake up your mom._

Nicole ran to her room. I glanced at the sleeping angel beside me. I smiled and I brushed her hair off from her face.

_N: hey, baby..._

_M: Nicky..._

_N: you okay?_

She opened her eyes slowly.

_N: hey... How are you feelin?_

She shook her head and pulled the blanket closer to her body. I caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

_N: do you want to stay? I can take care of Nicole. _

_M: no... I guess I'm just tired... I'll come with you..._

Miley tried to stand but her face turned green and she ran to the bathroom. I ran to the bathroom and I found her squatting in front of the toilet while throwing up. I pulled her hair to a pony tail and I rubbed her back. She leaned on my chest as she tried to gain her strength. I pulled her up and made her take some mouth wash then I carried her to our bed. I laid her down and covered her with the blanket. I hopped in the bed and I caressed the side of her face.

_N: how are you feeling?_

_M: sick..._

_N: just take some rest and I'll drive Nicole to her school then I'll come back to take care of you... _

_M: thank you..._

I leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

_N: no problem. I love you. Get some rest..._

I heard footsteps coming towards our room. I found Nicole opening the door.

_Nc: dad! Why aren't you dressed?_

_N: shhh... Mom's sick... I just took care of her..._

Nicole climbed on the bed and hugged Miley. Miley slowly opened her eyes and caressed our daughter's hair.

_Nc: momma, are you okay?_

_M: I'm just sick, baby girl. _

_Nc: okay... Get better, mom..._

_M: I'm sorry I can't come..._

_Nc: its fine momma... I'll go with daddy and you take some rest... I love you..._

Nicole kissed and hugged Miley. She got up and looked at me.

_Nc: I'll wait for you downstairs daddy..._

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

I drove Nicole to her new kindergarten school which is a few blocks away from our house. She was talking nonstop in the car about how excited and nervous she was. I parked in front of her school and walked her to her room. She pulled my hand before going inside the room and I knelt down in front of her. I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

_N: be a good girl okay? If someone told you bad things or if someone doesn't like you, don't mind them. You'll find good friends okay?_

_Mc: okay daddy… I love you!_

_N: I love you baby. Tell me later if someone tries to hurt you okay? _

I kissed her one last time and let her run to her room. I smiled as I saw bunch of girls walk towards her and tried to make friends with her. I went out of the school and drove back to our house.

**Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo INSEPARABLE Xo**

**Nick POV**

I got home and I found Miley awake and dressed up. I kissed her before asking where's she's going.

_N: where are you going?_

_M: I need to buy something at the drug store_

_N: I'll buy it. What do you need? _

_M: I'll come…_

_N: but you're sick. _

_M: I'm fine, I promise. _

We went out and I drove to the drug store. My eyes widened when I saw what she bought… She bought pregnancy test kits. She paid them and we walked back in the car. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she leaned on my shoulder as we walked. We got inside the car and the ride on our way home was silent, and I was the one who broke the awkwardness.

_N: how are you feeling?_

_M: a bit dizzy… _

_N: you really think you're pregnant?_

_M: I don't know… _

Silence again. We got to our house and I helped Miley walk to our room. Just before she could go inside the bathroom, she faced me.

_M: could you come with me? I'm a bit nervous. I don't know how to do these._

I remembered that she didn't take any of these test when she got pregnant with Nicole because we found out that she's pregnant when she fainted and was brought to the hospital. I smiled at her. I went inside the bathroom with her and I let her pee on the sticks.

_N: how many minutes? _

_M: ten minutes before we get the results._

_N: how about you put them in the dresser and we snuggle on the bed while waiting._

_M: that sounds good to me…_

We both left the bathroom and after a minute, we were both making-out on the bed in each others' arms. It seems like 15 minutes had passed when Miley finally stopped me.

_M: it's time for us to look at the results, Nicky…_

_N: fine… but promise that we'll make out after…_

_M: sure…_

We both stood up and slowly checked the tests.

_N: what does that mean?_

She laughed.

_M: it means you knocked me up again!_

I pulled her to my arms and kissed her hard, totally happy that she's bearing my second daughter or first son.

_N: I love you_

_M: I love you too… _

_

* * *

_

**AN: ****Isn't it so cute? =) the next chapter will be the last one. I'm happy and sad because this is going to be over! =/ I'm happy that It's not going to bother my mind anymore. haha. I'm sad for y'all =( but i'll still make One or two shots if I'm not busy =) **

**please do read my new TWO SHOT::: STAY =) **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**xoteresa**  
_


	29. Ch28: we're INSEPARABLE

**INSEPARABLE**

**Chapter 28: ****we're INSEPARABLE**

**_I would give it up _**  
**_ To never let you fall_**  
**_ Cause you know we're inseparable_**  
**_ I would give it all_**  
**_ Just to show you I'm in love_**  
**_ Yeah, you know we're inseparable_**

**_ You know when the sun forgets to shine_**  
**_ I'll be there to hold you through the night_**  
**_ We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight_**  
**_ And even when we're miles and miles apart_**  
**_ You'll still be holdin' all of my heart_**  
**_ I promise it will never be dark_**  
**_ I know...we're inseparable_**

**

* * *

**

**No one's POV**

Nick got home from office earlier than expected. He finished all his work already so he decided to go home to fetch his wife and his 2 daughters for dinner. Yes, their second child is a girl and they named her, Chloe Sophia Grey. He was surprised to go home with an empty house. His instincts drove him to the park in the village. He got out of the car and noticed a familiar brown-haired figure sitting on one of the benches on the play ground. The lady is watching two young girls chase each other on the play area. She was smiling contently at the two brown-headed beauties. Nick smiled at his wife, Miley, who is watching the two beautiful kids he call his children. He went closer to Miley's back and quietly covered her eyes with his two hands. Miley smiled and giggled while placing her hands on top of Nick's.

_M: Nick?_

Nick placed down his hands from her eyes.

_N: how'd you even know it's me?_

Nick took a seat beside her.

_M: hmmm... Lemme see, I felt your wedding ring and I smelled your perfume and my heart told me that it's you._

Nick smiled at her and kissed her.

_N: you are a freak..._

_M: hey, I'm your freak..._

Nick wrapped his arms around Miley as they watched their daughters on the play ground. Nicole is now 8 years old and Chloe, the new addition to their family just turned two. Miley smiled happily while snuggled to Nick as she thought of the moments where Nick was there for her... To comfort her, take care of her, and just simply love her. She remembered the obstacles they've gone through together... How they got separated several times and how fate brought them back together. Now she's in his arms right now and she loves it.

_M: Nicky?_

_N: yes miles?_

_M: do you even think how many times we got separated? _

_N: of course, Mi... But thankfully, fate always brings us back together... We're destined to be together... You, know._

_M: look who's talking... I thought I am the one who's corny?_

Miley laughed, and so as Nick.

_N: we're inseparable, Miley..._

_M: that's the term I'm about to say! Not fair..._

Miley pouted and Nick giggled. Nick held Miley in his arms and he kissed her on her lips.

_N: I love you, Miss Miley Destiny Grey._

_M: I love you too, Nicholas Jerry Grey._

Two brown haired girls approached the couple and smiled at them.

_Nc: daddy! _

_Ch: dada! Mama!_

Nicole carried Chloe and ran to her parents.

_Nick: there are my baby girls!_

Miley pulled Chloe from Nicole and she happily placed the little girl on her lap. Nick picked up Nicole and placed her on his lap too.

_Nc: daddy, why are you so early?_

_N: I wanted to spend time with my favorite girls..._

_M: so where are we goin?_

_Ch: Chloe wanna go buy toys!_

_Nc: daddy! I need a princess costume for a costume party!_

Miley laughed.

_N: oh God, my life is full of girls..._

_M: you can live with it, though..._

_N: yeah, I can... I have to..._ Nick teased.

M: how about a baby boy?

N: do you want to have another baby?

M: of course, I want to! I'd give you dozens of kids if you want to...

N: three is fine with me. I will spoil our baby boy.

M: you spoil all our babies! Look at these two...

Nick sighed and kissed Nicole.

N: I can't believe we would be good parents...

M: yeah, me too...

Nick placed his other arm around Miley and he pulled her close.

N: I love you Miley.

M: I love you too Nick.

Nick kissed Miley. Nicole changed her position on her father's lap and she kissed her daddy.

Nc: I love you daddy...

She reached for her mom and she kissed Miley too.

Nc: I love you mom...

Chloe was asleep in her mother's arms. Miley kissed her daughter softly.

_N: how bout we'll go back to our house and just order some pizza. Then we'll watch a good movie while we eat. We'll do the shopping tomorrow. Is that fine?_

_M: yeah. That's great. C'mon... It's getting cold and dark out here. We don't want our girls to get sick._

Nick stood up with Nicole in his one arm and his other was wrapped around Miley's shoulder and Miley's carrying Chloe. The happy family walked away with their contentment in each other's arms, ready to face the future together.

**END**

* * *

**AN: oh my God... it's finally over =/ I love this fanfic of mine so much! =) thank you so much to all who tuned-in to my story! **

**I love my readers so much. Y'all are awesome. Thank you for he awesome reviews! **

**1. did you guys like the ending? **

**2. was it good? **

**3. should I keep writing?**

**4. did you like the themes of this story?**

**5. was it too dramatic?**

**6. what's your favorite NILEY fanfic? you are not forced to say one of my stories, you know. haha. i want the truth =) **

** I'd be happy to know your favorite fanfictions =) **

**I wanna know... please write your reviews! please and thank you! **

**i love these fanfictions:**

Catch Me by achievergurl07

The Truths About Lies by MileyNick123

Almost Perfect by TheHeartNeverLies442

Shattered Memories by xxPurpleZebraBabyxx

21 Days of Miley Stewart by MileyNick123

Georgia, Breaking Free & Keeping Promises by 1MileyRayCyrus1

Unspoken Love by lenebraes

**...**

**...**

**... ETC!**

**I LOVE TONS OF FANFICTIONS! I CANT PIN-POINT THEM ALL =))) **

**Until my next story =)**

**love,  
**

**_xoteresa_  
**


End file.
